<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the road to recovery by JoyControluce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482600">On the road to recovery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyControluce/pseuds/JoyControluce'>JoyControluce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>By your side [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Caretaker Castiel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Has PTSD, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M, Self-Harm, Shower Sex, Slice of Life, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyControluce/pseuds/JoyControluce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel si siede sul letto e gli posa una mano sulla fronte.<br/>“Ieri sera avevi un po' di febbre” gli dice. “Ora come ti senti?”<br/>“Non lo so” sospira in risposta. “Cosa ho fatto?”<br/>Castiel stira le labbra in una smorfia divertita e gli passa le dita tra i capelli.<br/>“Eri talmente ubriaco, che ti sei pisciato nei pantaloni.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>By your side [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the road to recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Destiel</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Human!Castiel</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ambientata nel futuro</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Retirement on the way</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Accenni a PTSD</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sex after comfort</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lemon,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hurt/Comfort</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emotional Hurt/Comfort</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Slice of life</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fluff e Angst in buona misura</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Linguaggio poco fine</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Autolesionismo</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Omofobia</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>On the road to recovery</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Virginia</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quando si risveglia, la luce dell'alba che filtra dalle tende, illumina la stanza di un tenue azzurro. L'aria è fresca, la brezza notturna ha spazzato via l'afa del giorno precedente e il ruvido lenzuolo di cotone è un peso piacevole sul suo corpo.</p>
<p>Si guarda intorno con occhi assonnati, il posto accanto a lui è sfatto ma vuoto e Dean si chiede se, con la mente appannata dal caldo e dall'alcol, non abbia detto o fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, la sera precedente.</p>
<p>Non sarebbe la prima volta.</p>
<p>Castiel compare dalla porta del bagno con un asciugamano al collo e il volto rasato di fresco.</p>
<p>Ha occhi dolci e lo guarda come se fosse qualcuno da proteggere; a Dean piace come lo fa sentire, non aveva mai provato niente di simile, neanche quando era bambino e suo padre avrebbe <em>teoricamente</em> avuto il compito di occuparsi di lui.</p>
<p>Castiel si siede sul letto e gli posa una mano sulla fronte.</p>
<p>“Ieri sera avevi un po' di febbre” gli dice. “Ora come ti senti?”</p>
<p>“Non lo so” sospira in risposta. “Cosa ho fatto?”</p>
<p>Castiel stira le labbra in una smorfia divertita e gli passa le dita tra i capelli.</p>
<p>“Eri talmente ubriaco, che ti sei pisciato nei pantaloni.”</p>
<p>“Cristo!” sbotta Dean chiudendo gli occhi e avvampando di vergogna.</p>
<p>Castiel ride apertamente e gli deposita un bacio sulla punta del naso.</p>
<p>“E quando ti ho infilato in vasca, dopo averti spogliato <em>completamente</em>” aggiunge scandendo ogni parola “mi hai detto che mi amavi. Da sempre, hai detto.”</p>
<p>Dean mugola d'imbarazzo, si volta e infila la testa sotto il cuscino.</p>
<p>Castiel ride ancora e gli schiocca una pacca amichevole sul sedere.</p>
<p>“Sei ancora un po' caldo” aggiunge poi, percorrendo la sua schiena fino al collo, la mano infilata sotto la maglietta.</p>
<p>Dean non ci prova neanche a reprimere i brividi, sospira e riemerge dal cuscino.</p>
<p>“C'è altro che dovrei sapere?” chiede sollevandosi sul gomito.</p>
<p>“Oh, sì” decreta Castiel ilare. “Sei un gran chiacchierone da ubriaco.”</p>
<p>Dean geme e si lascia cadere di nuovo sul materasso.</p>
<p>“Ma delle tue <em>colorite</em> preferenze in fatto di sesso, ne riparleremo quando starai meglio” aggiunge, la mano ancora posata protettivamente sulla sua schiena.</p>
<p>Dean affonda il viso nel lenzuolo; sta andando a fuoco, ma dubita che sia la febbre.</p>
<p>Quando trova il coraggio di alzare di nuovo lo sguardo, Castiel gli sta porgendo un bicchiere d'acqua e due pillole.</p>
<p>“Non le ho già prese?” chiede sinceramente confuso, mentre si solleva per sedersi, le gambe che penzolano mollemente dal bordo del letto.</p>
<p>“Le hai vomitate, Dean” chiarisce quello deciso, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. “E comunque sono già passate sei ore.”</p>
<p>“Oh” commenta semplicemente, buttando giù le pillole. “Deve essere stata una serata memorabile.”</p>
<p>La mano di Castiel gli scivola lungo il braccio e si ferma sulla sua, la stringe appena.</p>
<p>“Che tu ci creda o no” gli dice, “questa notte è stata davvero <em>illuminante</em>.”</p>
<p>“Immagino.” risponde chinando la testa tra le spalle, due dita a sostegno della fronte e i gomiti piantati sulle ginocchia.</p>
<p>La mano di Castiel risale fino al suo collo e li si ferma, calda e rassicurante come sempre, le sue labbra invece gli depositano un bacio casto sulla guancia.</p>
<p>“Cristo!” sbotta di nuovo Dean. “Mi sento uno schifo e ho ugualmente voglia di scopare.”</p>
<p>Castiel ride e lo spinge delicatamente sui cuscini.</p>
<p>“Adesso sdraiati e dormi ancora un po', è appena l'alba” gli dice. “Dopo ci occuperemo anche del resto.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Per colazione Castiel gli porta caffè e ciambelle, e tre diversi succhi di frutta, perché al mattino Dean li alterna, e Castiel ancora non ha capito quale preferisce.</p>
<p>“Dean.”</p>
<p>Lo chiama senza toccarlo, perché Dean ha sulle spalle più incubi che ore di sonno e se si sveglia di soprassalto, le allucinazioni lo seguono anche nella realtà.</p>
<p>Castiel sa che a volte ha solo bisogno di evadere; che sia l'alcol la sua via di fuga, o il sesso, o un caso su cui buttarsi a capofitto, lui ne ha bisogno, e tanto basta.</p>
<p>“Dean” ritenta, sedendosi sul materasso accanto a lui.</p>
<p>Quello apre gli occhi; sono arrossati e lucidi, e impiega qualche istante a mettere a fuoco la figura di fronte a lui.</p>
<p>“Cas” mormora appena ci riesce. Poi il suo sguardo si sofferma sulla camicia e sul nodo della sua cravatta. “Dove stai andando?” chiede allarmato.</p>
<p>Castiel gli posa una mano sul petto, reprimendo il suo debole tentativo di alzarsi.</p>
<p>“Non vado da nessuna parte” lo rassicura. “Sono uscito per prendere la colazione” e accenna con la mano al sacchetto sul tavolo.</p>
<p>Ma Dean non abbassa la guardia.</p>
<p>“Togliti quella roba” gli dice. “Sembri pronto a partire per un'altra missio-</p>
<p>“Dean,” lo rimprovera bonariamente “sono due anni che seguiamo <em>solo </em>piccoli casi. Non c'è alcuna missione suicida.”</p>
<p>“Per favore” rimarca quello implorante.</p>
<p>“E va bene” sospira Castiel. “Io appenderò al chiodo la divisa da angelo caduto e tu riporrai la bottiglia.”</p>
<p>Dean aggrotta la fronte e Castiel sa che ha afferrato l'accenno, neanche troppo velato, ad un cambiamento di vita definitivo; ne hanno già parlato molte volte e se non fosse per la reale difficoltà di trovare un terapeuta disposto a credere alla loro storia, avrebbe già spinto in tale direzione.</p>
<p>Da solo, da quando Sam è tornato a Stanford portando Jack con sé, umano da poco, e con Dean molto lontano dallo stare bene, Castiel ammette di avere paura.</p>
<p>“Prendiamoci una pausa” aggiunge quindi, togliendosi i vestiti per rimanere di nuovo in maglietta e boxer.</p>
<p>L'aiuta a sedersi e gli mette tra le mani una tazza di caffè fumante.</p>
<p>“Dean” riprende, appena se la porta alle labbra. “Cosa pensavi di fare ieri sera? Voglio dire...” si passa una mano esitante tra i capelli. “Persino io so che alcol e febbre non sono propriamente la coppia ideale.”</p>
<p>“Oh andiamo, Cas” ribatte quello con aria improvvisamente arzilla. “Cercavo solo di affogare il virus.”</p>
<p>Castiel sorride anche se non ne ha voglia e lascia che Dean creda ancora alla sua ingenuità, quando sanno entrambi che non è così.</p>
<p>Aspetta che abbia finito la sua colazione, si siede sul letto accanto a lui, gli avvolge la schiena con un braccio e accende la tv.</p>
<p>Non brucia più molto, pensa, quando la testa di Dean s'inclina sulla sua spalla.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quando Castiel si risveglia, l'ora di pranzo è passata da un pezzo, la stanza sta diventando calda nonostante l'aria condizionata e la mano di Dean è infilata dentro i suoi boxer.</p>
<p>“Ti senti bene?” gli chiede, strofinando le labbra contro i suoi capelli.</p>
<p>Dean solleva la testa e gli posa le labbra sulla bocca. “Potrei stare anche meglio” sussurra.</p>
<p>“Oh” ride lui. “E vorresti stare meglio <em>sopra o sotto </em>di me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il lenzuolo di cotone è ruvido sotto le sue ginocchia, la mano sul suo fianco è bollente e le dita che lo penetrano decisamente troppo fredde; Cas deve aver usato il freshgel lubrificante, quello che hanno comprato la prima volta che sono stati al mare, dopo che si è scottato la schiena, e Cas l'ha massaggiato per orecon dita leggere, <em>dappertutto</em>.</p>
<p>Basterebbe già quel ricordo a farlo gemere di piacere, ma Cas ritrae le dita con estenuante lentezza e le affonda di nuovo con decisione, e la sua erezione sussulta.</p>
<p>Dean china la testa e chiude gli occhi.</p>
<p>“Cas...” implora.</p>
<p>Castiel sorride, sfila le dita e gli accarezza le natiche.</p>
<p>“Hai detto che ti piace sentire le mie dita dentro di te.”</p>
<p>Gli bacia la schiena, poi guida le sue mani sulla testata del letto, lascia che si chiudano sul bordo, le copre con le sue, le stringe, le blocca lì.</p>
<p>“Hai detto che ti piace quando ho io il controllo” gli alita contro l'orecchio e spinge i fianchi contro di lui.</p>
<p>Dean stringe le mani con più forza, finché le nocche diventano bianche. Lo sente entrare piano e poi uscire altrettanto lentamente. E poi di nuovo. Gli gira la testa.</p>
<p>“Hai detto che lo vuoi sentire così per <em>ore</em>” sussurra, una mano di nuovo sul suo fianco e l'altra avvolta intorno alla sua erezione.</p>
<p>“Oddio...” geme.</p>
<p>Cas raddrizza la schiena e le sue spinte si fanno più decise.</p>
<p>“Cas!” grida Dean, teso e rigido tra le sue dita.</p>
<p>“Hai detto che volevi che ti scopassi fino a farti male” ansima tra un affondo e l'altro, poi si china di nuovo e gli bacia la schiena. “Ma questo sai che non lo farò mai.”</p>
<p>Viene dentro di lui, Dean ne sente il calore, è quasi insopportabile.</p>
<p>Getta indietro la testa e si riversa nella sua mano.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vorrei vivere vicino all'oceano” se ne esce Dean Winchester, la guancia posata sulla sua spalla e il braccio di traverso sul suo petto.</p>
<p>Castiel solleva la testa e lo guarda incuriosito.</p>
<p>“E imparare a surfare, come Patrick Swayze in Point Break” aggiunge, sollevando le sopracciglia e annuendo per sottolineare con fare convincente la spiegazione.</p>
<p>A Castiel sfugge un sorriso. “Va bene” gli dice.</p>
<p>“E deve essere vicino a Sam.”</p>
<p>“Ok. California, allora.”</p>
<p>“Una città non troppo grande, però.”</p>
<p>Castiel ride apertamente e lo stringe a sé.</p>
<p>“Troveremo il luogo perfetto” gli dice. “Vedrai.”</p>
<p>“Partiamo domani” aggiunge Dean, dopo aver esitato qualche istante.</p>
<p>Castiel si districa dall'abbraccio, stupito, e si solleva su un gomito.</p>
<p>“Cosa?”</p>
<p>“Partiamo domani” ripete quello. “Abbiamo sei stati da attraversare; lo facciamo con calma e” esita di nuovo “nel frattempo, parliamo.”</p>
<p>Le sue labbra tremano impercettibilmente sulle ultime parole e Castiel sa che ha una paura folle di quel <em>parliamo</em>, nonostante sia stato lui stesso a proporlo.</p>
<p>Non gli piace saperlo in difficoltà, neanche quando è necessario per il suo stesso benessere.</p>
<p>Lo ama ed è difficile essere razionale. Lo vuole felice e basta.</p>
<p>“Partiremo domani” concorda alla fine. “Ma faremo con <em>molta</em> calma” gli dice, prima di lasciarsi andare di nuovo tra i cuscini e di trascinarselo sopra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Kentucky</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il crepuscolo è già sceso a sfiorare le cime degli alberi, quando Dean parcheggia l'auto nel viale sterrato che porta all'edificio principale e rivolge uno sguardo perplesso a Castiel.</p>
<p>“È davvero questo il posto?” gli chiede.</p>
<p>Castiel annuisce, sforzandosi di mantenere serietà e compostezza, ma sa che Dean è perfettamente in grado di leggere l'entusiasmo sotto il suo sguardo compassato, lo conosce bene, dopotutto.</p>
<p>“Va bene” commenta infatti. È incerto, ma non protesta.</p>
<p>Castiel ha sperimentato sulla sua pelle cosa significa avere la fiducia incondizionata di Dean Winchester; è un abbandono cieco che gli riempie le braccia la notte e una luce intensa che gli riscalda il petto in ogni istante della giornata in cui si prende cura di lui.</p>
<p>“Scendiamo” gli dice semplicemente. “Ti spiegherò tutto, una volta entrati.”</p>
<p>Dean apre la portiera senza chiedere altro; ha guidato per tutto il giorno, e per quanto ami stare al volante della sua auto, Castiel può vedere la rigidità dolente sul suo corpo e la stanchezza nel suo sguardo.</p>
<p>Si porta al suo fianco e gli indica la costruzione appena illuminata che si staglia nitida, in quella che sembra una distesa sconfinata di campi.</p>
<p>“Non ho ancora capito se le tue sorprese mi piacciono oppure no” commenta semplicemente.</p>
<p>Castiel ride, con l'aria di chi la sa lunga.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Restiamo per due settimane” chiarisce Castiel, porgendo al proprietario del ranch la sua carta di credito.</p>
<p>Dean lo fulmina con uno sguardo eloquente e solleva le sopracciglie. Gli angoli della bocca di Castiel si piegano verso l'alto.</p>
<p>“Vorrei anche prenotare delle lezioni di equitazione” aggiunge.</p>
<p>“Cas” lo ammonisce Dean, con tono gutturale.</p>
<p>“Per entrambi.”</p>
<p>Il proprietario registra i dati e gli consegna la chiave della stanza.</p>
<p>“Serviamo la colazione alle sette” li informa. “Le lezioni alle scuderie, alle otto. Benvenuti in Kentucky e buona permanenza.”</p>
<p>Dean lo gratifica con un sorriso di plastica.</p>
<p>E Cas è sicuro di sentirlo borbottare <em>buona permanenza un cazzo</em>, mentre lo trascina via, con un occhiata di scuse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alle sette!?” sbotta Dean non appena la porta della stanza si richiude alle loro spalle. “Non doveva essere un soggiorno <em>rilassante</em>?”</p>
<p>Cas gli rivolge uno sguardo paziente, poi gli posa una mano sul collo e con il pollice gli accarezza la guancia.</p>
<p>“Dean” inizia pacato. “Ti svegli ogni mattina alle cinque e non ti riaddormenti quasi mai.”</p>
<p>“Non è questo il punto!”</p>
<p>Castiel sospira mentre si scosta da lui; si siede sul letto e si sfila gli scarponi.</p>
<p>“Avevamo parlato di prenderci una pausa” aggiunge Dean, anche se il tintinnio metallico della cintura, che Castiel si sta slacciando, lo distrae leggermente.</p>
<p>“Lo sarà” gli risponde quello, abbassandosi i jeans. “Pesca, cavalli e Bourbon, ti piacerà, vedrai” continua gettando la maglietta sul pavimento.</p>
<p>Dean lo osserva assorto, e Castiel può giurarlo, ciò per cui sta protestando è già passato in secondo piano.</p>
<p>“Ora però spogliati” gli dice, quindi. “Facciamo la doccia insieme.”</p>
<p>E questo a Dean piace, ne è sicuro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>L'acqua scorre sulla sua pelle, lava via la tensione e Dean pensa che quello sia quanto più vicino alla pace abbia mai conosciuto. Insieme alla risata spensierata di un Sam ancora bambino, che a volte riemerge dai suoi ricordi.</p>
<p>Posa entrambi i palmi delle mani sulle piastrelle fradice e trattiene il fiato.</p>
<p>Cas, in ginocchio di fronte a lui, stringe tra le mani le sue natiche e avvolge le labbra intorno alla sua erezione.</p>
<p>Dean si lascia sfuggire un gemito e spinge impaziente i fianchi contro la sua bocca.</p>
<p>Cas non si tira indietro, lo lascia fare, lascia che segua il suo ritmo, i suoi tempi e gli concede tutto, come se lo meritasse. Glielo dice spesso, che lo merita, ma Dean non è ancora molto convinto di questo.</p>
<p>E poi Castiel gioca di lingua e avvicina la punta delle dita alla sua apertura e nient'altro ha più importanza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il mattino dopo, Dean si sveglia <em>prima </em>delle cinque.</p>
<p>Se così si può dire, perché Castiel l'ha sentito rigirarsi inquieto nel letto per tutta la notte.</p>
<p>Si solleva dal cuscino e lo trova seduto sul bordo, con la schiena curva e le mani nei capelli. Nemmeno albeggia.</p>
<p>“Dean” lo chiama piano.</p>
<p>Lui si riscuote appena.</p>
<p>“Torna a dormire, Cas” gli dice. “Vado solo a fare due passi.”</p>
<p>E Castiel lo lascia andare; non può fare molto per lui, tranne continuare a concedergli il tempo e lo spazio di cui ha bisogno.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Castiel lascia la stanza due ore più tardi, e d'istinto si dirige verso le scuderie.</p>
<p>Un uomo sulla sessantina, con il volto segnato dalle rughe e dal sole, gli indica uno dei box, come se sapesse esattamente chi sta cercando.</p>
<p>Lo trova intento a strigliare una bella cavalla da sella, un magnifico esemplare di American Saddlebred, come si premura di precisare l'anziano stalliere.</p>
<p>Dean ha il volto arrossato e le maniche della camicia arrotolate sugli avambracci forti.</p>
<p>Castiel osserva il suo volto disteso e gli occhi sereni, e il cuore gli sobbalza nel petto.</p>
<p>“Ehi” gli dice semplicemente, quando Dean alza lo sguardo su di lui.</p>
<p>“Ehi, Cas” gli risponde quello, le labbra piegate in un accenno di sorriso. “A questa piccolina piace farsi spazzolare” commenta leggero, senza interrompere il suo lavoro.</p>
<p>Cas vorrebbe congelare quell'istante e chiuderlo per sempre tra le sue braccia, ma si limita a sorridere.</p>
<p>“Ci sai fare” gli dice.</p>
<p>“Nah...” si schermisce Dean e la puledra per tutta risposta spinge il muso contro il suo viso, facendogli quasi perdere l'equilibrio.</p>
<p>Dean ride.</p>
<p>Castiel non si ricorda l'ultima volta che glielo ha visto fare; ha voglia di baciarlo ma teme di rompere l'incantesimo, avvicinandosi.</p>
<p>“Ti va di fare colazione?” gli chiede quindi.</p>
<p>Dean annuisce, ripone la spazzola e passa le dita tra la criniera della cavalla.</p>
<p>“Ci vediamo dopo, bellezza.” le dice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Castiel non è molto bravo a cavalcare, Dean invece sembra perfettamente a suo agio, quasi non avesse fatto altro per tutta la vita.</p>
<p>L'osserva lisciare il collo della cavalla e dirigerne concentrato l'andatura, e quando il percorso lo richiede, la guida con mano ferma attraverso gli ostacoli.</p>
<p>Nei momenti di trotto rilassato, incrocia il suo sguardo e sorride.</p>
<p>Cas lo sperava, ma non l'aveva creduto realmente possibile.</p>
<p>Capisce di averci visto giusto, quando Dean ridendo si china verso il muso della puledra, le accarezza il collo e la chiama <em>baby</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cristo, mi fa male dappertutto!”</p>
<p>Castiel ride e si porta sopra di lui per massaggiargli la schiena.</p>
<p>“Non hai più vent'anni” commenta leggero, mentre l'aroma di eucalipto dell'olio rilassante, che gli sta spalmando, si propaga in tutta la stanza.</p>
<p>“Ehi! Parla per te, Signor Hovistolacreazionedelmondo!” sbotta Dean, prima di affondare quasi completamente il volto nel cuscino.</p>
<p>Castiel vorrebbe dirgli che non ha veramente vissuto, non fino a quando ha incontrato lui, e invece picchietta le punte delle dita lungo la sua spina dorsale e la dissemina di baci, prima di tornare al consueto massaggio a palmo aperto.</p>
<p>Dean sospira e Cas vede i brividi, che lui stesso ha provocato, irruvidirgli le braccia.</p>
<p>Li carezza via con le mani, perché Dean è troppo stanco, la notte insonne comincia a farsi sentire e le sue palpebre si stanno abbassando.</p>
<p>“Vuoi scopare?” riesce a chiedergli comunque Dean, la voce già impastata dal sonno.</p>
<p>E cielo, Castiel non pensa ad altro, da quando l'ha visto cavalcare la prima volta, quella mattina.</p>
<p>“No” gli risponde, però. Poi si sdraia al suo fianco, copre entrambi con il lenzuolo e se lo trascina addosso.</p>
<p>“Dormi ora” gli dice, posandogli le labbra sulla tempia.</p>
<p>Dean mugugna un flebile <em>ok</em> e borbotta qualcosa sull'essere bravo a seguire gli ordini. Castiel serra la stretta che lo tiene contro di sé.</p>
<p>“Io no” commenta piano. “Mi hai insegnato tu a non esserlo.”</p>
<p>Ma Dean con il naso schiacciato contro il suo collo è già sprofondato nel sonno.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sai, mio padre non ha mai amato la vita di campagna” esordisce Dean una sera, mentre sono entrambi seduti sui gradini di legno del portico. “Per questo si è arruolato nei Marines.”</p>
<p>La sera è calata velocemente, il buio di fronte a loro è sconfinato quanto le pianure che li circondano, Dean sembra annegarci, in quell'oscurità.</p>
<p>“Sam, invece, da bambino non desiderava altro” aggiunge assorto. “Qualsiasi animale lo mandava in estasi. S'interessava di tutto.”</p>
<p>Castiel lo osserva piegare le labbra in un accenno di sorriso, lo fa sempre quando parla dell'infanzia di Sam. È la sua vittoria, per quel che conta, essere riuscito a regalare un barlume di spensieratezza a suo fratello, durante i suoi primi anni; la sorte con lui non è stata altrettanto magnanima.</p>
<p>“E tu?” azzarda Castiel. “Tu cosa desideravi?”</p>
<p>Dean abbassa le spalle, quasi fosse improvvisamente stanco di tutto.</p>
<p>“Io desideravo soltanto rendere felice mio padre.”</p>
<p>E lo dice come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, come se fosse dovuto ad un padre, la cieca obbedienza del figlio. Come se, in nome di un'effimera sicurezza, si potesse mettere da parte attitudini e desideri, senza poi pagarne lo scotto.</p>
<p>“Eseguivo alla lettera <em>tutti</em> i suoi ordini” aggiunge dopo un istante. “Ma non era felice lo stesso.”</p>
<p>Cas si sporge leggermente verso il piano rialzato del portico e accende la lanterna elettrica più vicina; una luce calda si spande sui gradini, allontanando il buio, solo di un po'.</p>
<p>“Lo sai, Dean” gli dice poi. “Non credo che fosse un dovere tuo, la sua felicità.”</p>
<p>Cas pensa che potrebbe essere vero il viceversa, ma non lo dice. Non sa se sulla terra i padri cerchino a tutti i costi di rendere felici i figli; in cielo no, di questo è sicuro.</p>
<p>Dean trattiene il respiro e si volta verso lo di lui; negli occhi lo sguardo di qualcuno che ha appena visto il sole tramontare a est, tra le mani un bicchiere di Bourbon bevuto solo a metà.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>L'ultima sera prima della partenza, nessuno dei due ha molta voglia di lasciare la quiete della loro stanza per mischiarsi alla confusione della cucina del ranch.</p>
<p>La schiena di Dean si staglia come un quadro, incorniciato dai margini della finestra.</p>
<p>Il tramonto lo colora di sfumature calde, in contrasto con il vento lo fa rabbrividire, l'estate è quasi finita.</p>
<p>Castiel gli avvolge una coperta intorno alle spalle e gli deposita un bacio alla base della nuca.</p>
<p>“Ti piace qui?” gli chiede.</p>
<p>Dean si volta leggermente e aggiunge al quadro un profilo contornato d'oro.</p>
<p>“Mi piaci tu” gli risponde.</p>
<p>E quella confessione gli costa, Cas può sentire l'imbarazzo che gli irrigidisce la schiena e quella fragilità, così tanto odiata, che gli fa abbassare lo sguardo.</p>
<p>Gli sorride, allaccia le braccia intorno a lui e rimane in silenzio.</p>
<p>Il giorno dopo, paga altre due settimane di soggiorno al proprietario del ranch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Missouri</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ricordami come siamo finiti in mezzo a questo covo di mostri” esordisce Dean Winchester, mentre affonda il gomito nella pancia del licantropo alla sua destra e il coltello nel petto di quello alla sua sinistra.</p>
<p>Castiel, schiena sul terreno, grugnisce una risposta poco comprensibile, poi ficca la lama d'argento nel collo del mostro che sta tentando di strangolarlo e lo calcia via con i piedi.</p>
<p>“Sei stato tu a dire che quest'allevamento di suini aveva qualcosa di losco” ripete ansimando, quando riesce a rimettersi in piedi.</p>
<p>Dean fa appena in tempo ad aprire la bocca per rispondere, che si ritrova sbattuto contro il muro dell'edificio, con i denti della bestiaccia che lo ha assalito a un centimetro dalla sua spalla.</p>
<p>“E avevo ragione” riesce comunque a replicare. “Sono sparite almeno tre persone tra quelle mura.”</p>
<p>Cas muove nella sua direzione, la lama stretta in pugno, ma Dean accenna con lo sguardo ad un punto imprecisato alla sua sinistra e Cas riesce a voltarsi appena in tempo per schivare gli artigli del mostro e infilargli il coltello nella pancia.</p>
<p>“Dean...” si lascia sfuggire preoccupato, quando l'ennesimo licantropo si scaglia contro di lui, impedendogli di raggiungerlo.</p>
<p>“Non serve che ti preoccupi, Cas” sibila Dean tra i denti; poi con un ringhio gutturale, solleva il ginocchio, colpisce la bestia e la scaglia finalmente lontana da sé.</p>
<p>Cas lascia andare un sospiro di sollievo quando Dean, approfittando del suo stordimento, la finisce col pugnale.</p>
<p>Sa che Dean è forte, molto più di lui e sa anche che dà il meglio di sé nelle situazioni di stress, ma vederlo così sprezzante del pericolo che corre, lo mette in allarme. Forse, pensa, se non lo avesse perso così tante volte, riuscirebbe a stare al suo fianco senza provare questa paura costante.</p>
<p>Atterra il mostro, dopo averlo ferito al braccio, e gli trafigge il cuore.</p>
<p>Intorno a loro ritorna il silenzio, soltanto i loro respiri affannosi rompono la quiete di quel pomeriggio di fine settembre.</p>
<p>“Dobbiamo avvertire Garth che c'è un branco fuori controllo” commenta Dean estraendo il pugnale dal corpo del licantropo e ripulendolo dal sangue.</p>
<p>“Che a quanto pare” seguita Cas “ non ha limiti di orario per la trasformazione.”</p>
<p>Dean annuisce e tira fuori il telefono, poi tutto avviene in fretta.</p>
<p>Un movimento furtivo tra gli alberi, un fruscio di passi, gli occhi spalancati di Dean e la sua bocca appena schiusa, nel tentativo inutile di avvertirlo.</p>
<p>Poi il dolore esplode bruciante sulla sua schiena e Cas cade in ginocchio.</p>
<p>Barcolla per un istante, stordito, posa le mani sul terreno per riprendere l'equilibrio e, quando solleva di nuovo lo sguardo, Dean è accanto a lui, il cadavere del mostro giace a meno di un metro di distanza.</p>
<p>“Cas” gli dice, passandosi il suo braccio sulle spalle. “Dobbiamo allontanarci da qui, potrebbero essercene altri.”</p>
<p>Lo aiuta a rimettersi in piedi e dopo averlo sistemato sul sedile posteriore dell'Impala, parte alla velocità della luce.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Per Castiel è strano essere ferito, da quando è umano.</p>
<p>Non tanto per il dolore, quello lo sentiva anche prima, o per le forze che gradualmente lo abbandonano; è per la paura, a quella non era abituato.</p>
<p>Come angelo ha provato compassione e tristezza infinite, ha sperimentato gli effetti della rabbia bruciante quando ha deciso di ribellarsi, sa cos'è l'amore da quando ha posato per la prima volta lo sguardo sull'anima di Dean, nel buco nero dell'inferno, ma la paura è qualcosa che ha sperimentato solo da umano.</p>
<p>“Andrà tutto bene, Cas.”</p>
<p>Gli occhi di Dean intercettano i suoi attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore.</p>
<p>“Mettiamo un po' di strada tra noi e quelle bestiacce, poi ci fermiamo e sistemiamo quella ferita.”</p>
<p>Ha un tono deciso, sicuro di sé; se non lo conoscesse così profondamente giurerebbe che fosse nato per quello: combattere.</p>
<p>Dean risponde istintivamente al pericolo, rimane vigile, concentrato; ogni fragilità, ammesso che in quel momento ve ne sia in lui, rimane accuratamente celata sotto anni di esperienza e allenamento.</p>
<p>“Ehi Cas?”</p>
<p>Lo riscuote di nuovo la sua voce, alza lo sguardo e trova ancora i suoi occhi. “Te la caverai” gli ripete. “Non è grave, te lo giuro.”</p>
<p>E Cas lo sente, il conforto tutto umano di quelle parole, il calore che gli esplode nel petto al pensiero che tutto si sistemerà, perché Dean glielo ha promesso e lui si fida di Dean più di se stesso.</p>
<p>E quella fiducia è più forte della paura.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Castiel osserva l'acqua che scorre placida davanti a lui; lo spiazzo sterrato dove Dean ha fermato l'Impala affaccia sul Mississipi. Cas non l'aveva mai osservato con attenzione.</p>
<p>È una distesa immensa e ha una scorrere lento e costante, quasi ipnotico; o forse, pensa Castiel, è l'antidolorifico che Dean gli ha iniettato prima d'iniziare a ricucirlo, che gli annebbia la mente e gli rende la testa pesante.</p>
<p>Le dita sulla sua schiena sono delicate. Seduto con le gambe fuori dallo sportello, la tempia contro lo schienale del sedile e lo sguardo perso in quello scorrere inesorabile, Cas pensa che potrebbe lasciarsi andare e...</p>
<p>È stanco da tanto tempo.</p>
<p>E del resto, l'acqua l'ha già accolto una volta tra le sue braccia, per poi risputarlo fuori senza ricordi e con una nuova identità.</p>
<p>“Tutto fatto” annuncia Dean dietro di lui, coprendo la ferita con una garza adesiva.</p>
<p>Lo sente esalare un sospiro di sollievo e sa che anche lui ha avuto paura, a dispetto delle sue parole rassicuranti; sente la mano leggera che gli scorre sulle spalle, era ferma mentre lo ricuciva, ma adesso trema impercettibilmente.</p>
<p>“Cas?” lo chiama, persino la sua voce ha perso in un istante gran parte della sua fermezza. “Sei con me?”</p>
<p>Castiel intercetta la mano mentre si trova sul suo collo e la stringe appena.</p>
<p>“Certo che sono con te” gli risponde piano.</p>
<p>Dean posa la fronte sulla sua spalla. “Cristo” esala contro il suo orecchio. “Ho avuto paura.”</p>
<p>La paura di Dean, invece, è stata la prima cosa che ha conosciuto di lui, laggiù negli antri fumosi dell'inferno. La odia. Non ci sono limiti a ciò che farebbe pur di non rivederla sul suo volto.</p>
<p>“Mi dispiace” gli dice.</p>
<p>E per quanto si senta stanco, Castiel sa che non vuole davvero scomparire nelle acque torbide di un fiume, fosse anche il più grande d'America, e lasciare dietro di sé soltanto un soprabito fradicio e consunto.</p>
<p>Non vuole fare questo a Dean, non di nuovo.</p>
<p>Dean getta un'occhiata fugace a ciò che Cas sta fissando e sembra cogliere quel ricordo con il doppio della potenza, perché nasconde di più il viso contro la sua spalla e si lascia sfuggire un flebile <em>no</em>.</p>
<p>Ed è quel no implorato che lo risveglia, che lo spinge a reagire; riporta le gambe all'interno dell'abitacolo, si volta con cautela e posa lo sguardo sul volto di Dean.</p>
<p>Nei momenti di quiete, quando la battaglia si è conclusa, quella fragilità che riemerge, lo riveste d'insicurezza.</p>
<p>“Non vuoi andartene, vero?” gli chiede infatti.</p>
<p>E quell'<em>andartene</em>, sulle sue labbra, assume un'accezione definitiva: il capolinea, la fine della corsa.</p>
<p>Cas addolcisce lo sguardo, gli deposita un bacio leggero sulla bocca e avvolge le braccia intorno a lui.</p>
<p>“No” gli risponde tra i capelli. “Non voglio andarmene, né ora né mai.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quando decidono di ripartire, Cas insiste per spostarsi nel sedile davanti.</p>
<p>Adagia la testa contro lo schienale e osserva il profilo di Dean al suo fianco: ha gli occhi socchiusi, contro il sole calante e un cipiglio severo gli increspa la fronte.</p>
<p>“Prendi per Jefferson City” si permette di suggerirgli.</p>
<p>“Non sei nella posizione di poter decidere alcunché” gli risponde Dean senza staccare gli occhi dalla strada. “Troveremo il primo motel fuori mano e te ne starai buono a letto per qualche giorno.”</p>
<p>Non è del tutto serio, però, Castiel può vedere gli angoli della bocca leggermente rivolti verso l'alto e le rughe d'espressione accentuarsi attorno ai suoi occhi.</p>
<p>“Va bene” sorride Cas di rimando. “Faremo come vuoi tu.”</p>
<p>“Puoi giurarci” e il broncio che mette su è decisamente forzato.</p>
<p>Cas ride e chiude gli occhi.</p>
<p>Sonnecchia dopo poco.</p>
<p>Si addormenta quando sente la giacca di Dean avvolgerlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A volte, Dean lo sogna, il momento in cui Castiel viene inghiottito dalle acque.</p>
<p>Vede quella e tante altre immagini, gli ultimi istanti delle persone che ha perso, di Sam, più di una volta, e di tutte quelle che ha voluto con sé, le persone che amava così egoisticamente da volere al suo fianco, pur sapendo che avrebbero corso dei rischi.</p>
<p>Non riesce a perdonarsi per la loro sorte, e se Dio gliele ha tolte per punire il suo egoismo, chi è lui per pensare di non meritarlo?</p>
<p>Cas dorme su un fianco, accanto a lui, sente il calore del suo corpo; e il suo respiro, appena più veloce del solito, è l'ago della bussola nell'oscurità soffocante della loro stanza.</p>
<p>Gli si avvicina e infila la mano sotto la sua, Cas gliela stringe di riflesso.</p>
<p>“Dean” mormora, schiudendo gli occhi. E l'essere per metà addormentato, non gli impedisce di comprendere al volo le ragioni della sua insonnia. “Vieni qui” gli dice, sollevando il braccio e allungandolo verso di lui.</p>
<p>Quando si rifugia contro il suo petto, il braccio di Cas lo circonda, il palmo aperto della sua mano scende sulla sua schiena in una lunga carezza, stringendolo ancora di più a sé.</p>
<p>Castiel non tenta di zittirlo quando si concede il primo lamento, si limita a mormorare un flebile <em>Oh Dean</em>, e ha depositargli un bacio tra i capelli sudati.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il mattino dopo Cas ha qualche linea di febbre, ma insiste comunque per fare colazione nel bar adiacente al motel.</p>
<p>“Siamo in vacanza, ricordi?” gli fa notare mentre la stoffa della maglietta scende a coprirgli la fasciatura appena cambiata.</p>
<p>“Avresti dovuto ricordarmelo <em>prima</em> che mi gettassi in mezzo a un branco di licantropi” ribatte Dean con una punta d'amarezza.</p>
<p>E Castiel lo sa, che odia se stesso più di chiunque altro, che si sente in colpa per la sua ferita e sa anche che ha bisogno di qualcuno che lo ami come lui non riesce a fare. Qualcuno che lo difenda da se stesso.</p>
<p>“La prossima volta sarò irremovibile” promette solenne.</p>
<p>Dean sorride e per tutto il tragitto gli tiene il braccio avvolto intorno alla vita.</p>
<p>Nel bar, Dean ordina per sé solo un caffè, Cas trattiene la cameriera e aggiunge all'ordine una fetta di torta; quando Dean solleva lo sguardo interrogativo su di lui, Cas mima un <em>non c'è di ché </em>con le labbra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La colazione al bar diventa un rituale. Il brusio di sottofondo della macchina per il caffè e l'odore dolce dei waffle diventano familiari quanto il lavarsi i denti in due nello stesso lavandino, le spalle appiccicate e i fianchi che cozzano ad ogni movimento.</p>
<p>La ferita si cicatrizza bene e Castiel pensa che tra qualche giorno potranno ripartire, Dean ne ha bisogno, ha bisogno di lasciarsi la caccia alle spalle.</p>
<p>“Mi dispiace di averti trascinato in questa vita” esordisce infatti una mattina. “Tu, Sam e... tutti gli altri.”</p>
<p>Cas scoppia a ridere e Dean solleva un sopracciglio contrariato.</p>
<p>“Perdonami Dean,” si ricompone dopo un istante “ma combatto dall'alba dei tempi, non ho certo iniziato a farlo per volere tuo.”</p>
<p>Lo sguardo di Dean rimane perplesso, ma la sua fronte si distende.</p>
<p>“Quanto agli altri,” riprende Cas “potevano dire no, sai?”</p>
<p>Si allunga sul tavolino e gli prende il volto tra le mani per impedirgli di distogliere lo sguardo.</p>
<p>“E visto che nomini così spesso il nostro amico Chuck, sappi che è stato lui a donare agli uomini il libero arbitrio e non credo proprio che rientri nelle abilità di Dean Winchester, il poterlo togliere.”</p>
<p>Dean abbassa lo sguardo e accenna a scuotere la testa impercettibilmente, Castiel legge la muta replica nei suoi occhi, <em>tu non capisci Cas.</em> Sospira, gli toglie le mani dal viso e cattura la sue strette a pugno.</p>
<p>“Forse dovresti chiederti perché tutte le persone che hai incontrato, hanno deciso di combattere al tuo fianco, nonostante i rischi.”</p>
<p>Dean lo guarda, nasconde il disagio nella linea serrata della sua bocca e rimane in silenzio; quando distoglie lo sguardo, Castiel gli lascia le mani; non lo costringerebbe mai a cambiare prospettiva, vuole solo fargli sapere che ne esiste un'altra.</p>
<p>Dean rotea lo sguardo intorno alla stanza, finché non si posa sul quotidiano del giorno, posato sul tavolino di fianco al loro: sulla prima pagina i titoli in grassetto annunciano il ritrovamento di due cadaveri dissanguati.</p>
<p>Dean allunga il braccio per afferrarlo, ma Cas ne intercetta il movimento.</p>
<p>“Non ci provare neanche” lo ammonisce con tono bonario. Poi si sfila di tasca il cellulare e scorre il dito sulla rubrica.</p>
<p>“Jody? Ho un caso, tu e le ragazze potete occuparvene?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Kansas</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>La violenza del tornado si è abbattuta intorno alle ore 11:30 del mattino, due le zone colpite a sud est di Lawrence, ingenti danni agli edifici, chiusa la route 1055 nel tratto...”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sembra proprio che dovremo fermarci.”</p>
<p>La voce di Castiel sovrasta quella dello speaker della stazione radio.</p>
<p>Dean risponde con un <em>uhm </em>e un'imprecazione stretta tra i denti.</p>
<p>Il vento frusta l'abitacolo dell'auto da quando sono partiti quella mattina e da due ore una pioggia scrosciante li investe ad ogni raffica. Il tergicristalli non è sufficiente a mantenere la visuale sgombra, scatta e cigola ogni volta che sul lato sinistro deve invertire la rotta e tornare indietro.</p>
<p>A Dean sta venendo un'emicrania con i fiocchi.</p>
<p>“Accosta” gli dice Cas, dopo aver fissato a lungo il suo profilo. “Guido io per un po'.”</p>
<p>Dean scuote la testa e si rifiuta di guardarlo, Cas solleva gli occhi al cielo e sospira.</p>
<p>“Prendi la deviazione a destra, allora” tenta di nuovo. “Ci fermiamo fino a che le strade non torneranno sicure.”</p>
<p>“Non siamo mai al sicuro” gli risponde Dean questa volta.</p>
<p>E forse, pensa Cas, è per questo che ama così tanto stare al volante della sua auto e spostarsi continuamente: gli da la sensazione di avere tutto sotto controllo, di poter decidere la destinazione della sua vita. Quello che non riesce a capire, o forse ha solo paura di farlo, è se sta guidando per sfuggire alla traiettoria del tornado o se gli sta andando incontro.</p>
<p>Spegne la radio e gli posa una mano sul ginocchio.</p>
<p>“Dean” gli dice piano, quasi in un sussurro “siamo in viaggio da ore, sono stanco anch'io.”</p>
<p>Qualcosa nella rigidità della sua mascella si allenta. Deglutisce a vuoto, gli lancia un'occhiata di sfuggita e finalmente posa la mano sulla sua.</p>
<p>“Va bene” cede.</p>
<p>Cas intreccia le dita alle sue e stringe appena.</p>
<p>“Grazie” mormora.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Si fermano poco dopo aver varcato il confine con il Kansas e affittano la prima proprietà disponibile.</p>
<p>L'impiegato che si occupa di compilare i moduli gli assicura che si trova fuori dalla traiettoria del tornado, ma Dean ne ha visti abbastanza da sapere che nessuna previsione è così attendibile.</p>
<p>“Almeno ha una cantina interrata” commenta mentre, chiavi in mano, si lascia alle spalle la porta vetrina dell'agenzia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La tenuta si erge solitaria nella zona rurale di Linwood, gli fa da contorno una boscaglia rada e abbandonata. Anche la casa ha un aspetto trasandato, o forse sono le foglie e le sterpaglie che il vento e la pioggia gli scagliano contro, a creare quell'atmosfera tetra.</p>
<p>Dean sa che non può aspettarsi niente di più, i cacciatori non hanno bisogno di lussi, questo suo padre glielo ha insegnato presto: il loro è un lavoro sporco per il quale nessuno li ringrazierà.</p>
<p>Parcheggiano la macchina nel garage e Cas lo trattiene prima che possa scendere.</p>
<p>“Non saremmo dovuti passare per il Kansas” gli dice.</p>
<p>E Dean sa che non sta alludendo al tornado.</p>
<p>“Non importa, Cas” gli risponde subito. “Non l'ho mai considerato casa.”</p>
<p>Ed è vero, la famiglia non è mai stata un luogo per lui, <em>loro</em> lo erano a prescindere di dove si trovassero: lui, suo padre e suo fratello.</p>
<p>Sam.</p>
<p>Sam, che accidenti a lui, non chiama da quasi un mese.</p>
<p>Scende dall'auto, calcia un vecchio secchio di latta abbandonato contro la parete ed esce sotto la pioggia.</p>
<p>“Dean!” lo richiama Castiel. “Dove stai andando? C'è un torna-”</p>
<p>“Sta' calmo, Cas” gli vocia lui di rimando. “Vado solo a spaccare un po' di legna.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>La stretta tettoia sopra di lui cigola sinistramente e non lo ripara dalla pioggia a vento; dopo un 'ora Dean è fradicio fino alle mutande e ha le mani coperte di vesciche.</p>
<p>L'ascia è vecchia e in parte arrugginita, la lama crea attrito con il legno e non scorre, Dean scarica su di lei tutta la sua frustrazione, fino a che non si spezza all'altezza del manico.</p>
<p>L'osserva a terra, rotta e inutile: è quello che fa lui alle cose, pensa, <em>alle persone,</em> rompe tutto ciò che sfiora.</p>
<p>Prorompe in un grido furioso e scaglia il manico lontano.</p>
<p>Uno stridere metallico lo avverte di aver colpito la parete del garage: resterà il segno, di quello è sicuro.</p>
<p>Si porta ai capelli le mani martoriate e crolla in ginocchio; sprofonda nel fango, forse, pensa, è lì che deve stare.</p>
<p>E Sam, perdio, fa bene a stargli lontano.</p>
<p>Non sa per quanto tempo rimane lì, con la melma che si richiude sopra le sue gambe quasi fosse una sabbia mobile e il vento e la pioggia che gli schiaffeggiano la faccia, sa solo che non sente più dolore: il freddo ha ibernato pure quello.</p>
<p>Vorrebbe sdraiarsi sul quel terreno paludoso e lasciarsi andare e invece due mani lo afferrano per le spalle.</p>
<p>“Coraggio Dean” gli mormora una voce accanto all'orecchio. “Dobbiamo rientrare, qui non è sicuro.”</p>
<p>Vorrebbe dirgli di no, di lasciarlo in pace, ma le mani che lo rimettono in piedi non sentono ragioni, e quel corpo è caldo e odora di caminetto e soprattutto, lui non ha più voglia di lottare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sei proprio un bel casino” mormora Castiel mentre lo libera dei vestiti ricoperti di fango e lo aiuta ad entrare nella vasca da bagno.</p>
<p>Dean pensa che è proprio così che si sente: un enorme e inutile casino.</p>
<p>La stanza è calda e anche l'acqua, ma lui continua a sentire freddo, ce l'ha dentro nel profondo e non riesce a smettere di tremare.</p>
<p>Le mani di Cas gli sollevano il volto e lo ripuliscono dal fango.</p>
<p>“Non voglio essere un peso” riesce a dirgli.</p>
<p>Cas si blocca con entrambe le mani sul suo viso.</p>
<p>“Non lo sei” gli risponde, poi si spoglia a sua volta ed entra nella vasca dietro di lui.</p>
<p>Il livello dell'acqua si alza, trabocca dai bordi e si allarga in una pozza sul pavimento.</p>
<p>Fuori la pioggia battente si è trasformata in una vera tempesta.</p>
<p>Cas tenta di aggiustare le gambe intorno a lui e alla fine desiste ridacchiando.</p>
<p>“È troppo piccola per noi” commenta leggero.</p>
<p>Dean scivola in avanti e rovescia la testa indietro contro la sua spalla.</p>
<p>C'è una crepa sul soffitto e una macchia d'umido nell'angolo.</p>
<p>Le imposte della finestra si agitano scosse dalle raffiche di vento, mettendo alla prova cardini e chiavistelli, quel cigolio insistente non migliora la sua emicrania. Cas invece lo fa.</p>
<p>La sua mano bagnata gli scorre tra i capelli: è leggera e calda, tutto il suo corpo lo è.</p>
<p>“Chiudi gli occhi” gli sussurra.</p>
<p>E Dean lo fa.</p>
<p>“Respira lentamente.”</p>
<p>Fa anche quello e sente il torace espandersi; c'è la mano di Cas anche lì, a pelo dell'acqua, proprio sopra il suo cuore. L'altra invece continua ad accarezzargli la fronte e i capelli.</p>
<p>Gli piace.</p>
<p>“Non smettere” mormora.</p>
<p>Cas gli posa le labbra contro la guancia.</p>
<p>“Smettere di toccarti Dean, è l'ultima cosa che vorrei in questo momento” gli risponde sulla pelle.</p>
<p>Non smette neanche quando esce dall'acqua ormai fredda, strofina l'asciugamano sui suoi capelli e gli bacia la bocca.</p>
<p>Lascia scorrere le mani sulle sue spalle e lungo le braccia e quando le posa sui suoi fianchi e si spinge contro di lui, Dean si lascia sfuggire un gemito di approvazione.</p>
<p>Anche l'erezione di Cas approva, la sente premere contro la sua, irradiandolo di desiderio.</p>
<p>Il freddo di prima è solo un ricordo, in un istante va a fuoco letteralmente, e sebbene le mani coperte di vesciche gli brucino come l'inferno, non può fare a meno di afferrare Cas per le spalle e spingerlo prepotentemente verso la camera da letto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cas ha un odore dolce, anche le sue mani lo sono, e i suoi occhi.</p>
<p>Dean il più delle volte pensa che il destinatario di quella dolcezza non dovrebbe essere lui: non ha mai fatto niente per meritarla.</p>
<p>Cas gli dice che sbaglia e lui non riesce a pensare che abbia ragione, per cui non pensa e basta.</p>
<p>Non pensa a niente quando si spinge sul suo uccello fino a farsi penetrare completamente, sa solo che brucia e che non gli interessa, e che va bene così per uno come lui.</p>
<p>Solleva i fianchi e si lascia cadere di nuovo su di lui, con più forza di prima.</p>
<p>Il dolore s'irradia nel basso ventre e il suo volto, probabilmente, tradisce una smorfia di dolore, perché Castiel solleva un sopracciglio e serra le labbra.</p>
<p>A Dean non importa.</p>
<p>Ripete il movimento e si lascia sfuggire un respiro strozzato che è difficile scambiare per gemito di piacere.</p>
<p>Si muove ancora e questa volta le mani di Cas gli bloccano i fianchi prima che possa di nuovo lasciarsi andare su di lui.</p>
<p>“Dean...” gli dice con tono di biasimo.</p>
<p>“Lasciami fare Cas, è quello che voglio.”</p>
<p>“No, non lo è.”</p>
<p>Castiel inverte le posizioni e si porta sopra di lui.</p>
<p>“Adesso non posso neanche scopare come mi pare?” brontola Dean contrariato.</p>
<p>Cas per tutta risposta gli allarga le gambe e vi si inginocchia in mezzo.</p>
<p>“Farò in modo che tu non abbia da rimpiangere i tuoi metodi” commenta semplicemente.</p>
<p>E <em>Cristo</em> se ha ragione. Dean quasi grida quando sente la sua lingua lenire le zone che lui prima ha maltrattato.</p>
<p>Lo tiene sull'orlo del piacere a lungo, percorre la stessa strada più volte e lentamente, lascia scie umide sulle parti più sensibili e solleva la testa solo quando il respiro di Dean si è ormai trasformato in un gemito continuo.</p>
<p>“Cas” alita.</p>
<p>“Sì” gli risponde. Qualunque sia la richiesta che Dean non è riuscito a formulare, lui l'ha capita.</p>
<p>Gli aggancia le ginocchia con le braccia e scivola dentro di lui.</p>
<p>A Dean gira la testa, ma l'unica cosa che conta è la pelle di Cas contro la sua.</p>
<p>“Viene qui” riesce a dirgli con le braccia protese.</p>
<p>E Cas non ha bisogno di farselo ripetere, lascia la presa sulle sue ginocchia, si sostiene con i gomiti e scende verso la sua bocca.</p>
<p>Lo bacia a lungo prima d'iniziare a muoversi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahi!” protesta Dean, tentando di sottrarre la mano destra alle cure di Cas.</p>
<p>“Ancora un istante” gli risponde quello, senza allentare la presa sul suo polso. “Ho quasi finito.”</p>
<p>Il disinfettante brucia come il demonio sulla sua mano piagata e lui ha già sopportato lo stesso trattamento per la sinistra.</p>
<p>“Credevo non amassi procurarmi dolore” ribadisce Dean sarcastico.</p>
<p>Castiel solleva gli occhi al cielo esasperato e srotola una benda pulita intorno alla sua mano.</p>
<p>“Ecco fatto” esclama dopo averla fermata con del cerotto adesivo. Poi afferra di nuovo i suoi polsi, gli rivolge un sorriso mesto e gli bacia entrambi i palmi martoriati.</p>
<p>“Abbi più cura di te, la prossima volta.” gli dice semplicemente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il mattino dopo, la situazione meteorologica è cambiata di poco, quella di Dean invece sembra decisamente migliorata.</p>
<p>Castiel lo trova seduto sul letto con le gambe incrociate, mentre sfoglia una vecchia rivista d'auto.</p>
<p>“Ehi, guarda qua Cas” gli dice allegro, indicando una Mustang del '72. “Questa è una vera bellezza!”</p>
<p>E lui non può fare a meno di pensare che quanto a bellezza, Dean seduto sul loro letto sfatto, con i piedi nudi, i pantaloni della tuta e una vecchia t-shirt bianca, davvero non ha eguali.</p>
<p>Eppure lui di meraviglie ne ha viste.</p>
<p>Si siede al suo fianco e gli porge una tazza di caffè.</p>
<p>“Come ti senti?” gli chiede.</p>
<p>“Smettila di fare la mamma, Cas. Sto bene, avevo solo bisogno di sfogarmi un po'.”</p>
<p>Castiel solleva le sopracciglie e non tenta neanche di nascondere lo sguardo di sufficienza che gli si stampa sul volto.</p>
<p>“E va bene” capitola Dean. “Ero un po' nervoso, ok? Adesso però sto bene, non c'è bisogno che tu continui a preoccuparti.”</p>
<p>Cas forza un sorriso di circostanza e gli lascia andare un colpetto risoluto sul ginocchio.</p>
<p>“Mi fa piacere sentirtelo dire” replica. “Perché c'è una chiamata per te.”</p>
<p>Gli porge il telefono e Dean rimane immobile per un istante fissando il display, prima di afferrarlo.</p>
<p>“Sammy?” chiama appena se lo porta all'orecchio.</p>
<p>“Sarà bene che tu abbia un buon motiv-”</p>
<p>“No, non mi interessa se stai traslocando!”</p>
<p>“Sì, stiamo bene, ma non credere che passer-”</p>
<p>“No, non siamo nella traiettoria del tornado. Smettila di cambiare argomento!”</p>
<p>“Sam, ascolt... Ehi Jack, come va? Potresti ripass-”</p>
<p>“Sì, certo che Cas è qui.”</p>
<p>“Va bene, te lo passo, ma non riattaccare dopo perché voglio parlare con quel testone di mio fratello.”</p>
<p>Quando riprende il telefono dalle mani di Dean, Castiel non riesce a trattenere un sorriso, di fronte alla sua espressione frastornata.</p>
<p>Si appoggia alla testiera del letto e allunga il braccio libero verso di lui, glielo passa attorno alle spalle quando gli si siede accanto e gli deposita un bacio silenzioso sulla tempia.</p>
<p>“Dimmi tutto, Jack!” esclama poi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Colorado</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quando arrivano a Georgetown in Colorado è pomeriggio inoltrato, l'aria è gelida sebbene siano soltanto i primi giorni di novembre e dopo sei ore d'auto lo stomaco di Dean gorgoglia minacciosamente, a più riprese.</p>
<p>“Vecchio West, siamo arrivati!” esclama, scendendo dall'auto e guardandosi intorno con un sorriso entusiasta.</p>
<p>Una serie ordinata di edifici, verniciati di fresco, gli rimandano il saluto dalla strada principale, attraverso cartelloni dai colori decisamente sgargianti; Castiel non se intende molto, ma l'effetto più che di una vera cittadina, è quello di uno scadente parco tematico.</p>
<p>Il sorriso di Dean si attenua un poco.</p>
<p>“Bè, forse non è poi così <em>vecchio</em>” commenta.</p>
<p>Cas ride e gli posa una mano sulla spalla.</p>
<p>“Andiamo” gli dice, quando sente il suo stomaco brontolare di nuovo. “Sono sicuro che troverai il Saloon interessante, nonostante tutto.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All'interno, il locale è caldo e fumoso; al pari di tutto il resto, gli arredi sono troppo nuovi per creare veramente l'effetto del rustico Far West, ma la birra e gli hot dog sono buoni, la clientela chiassosa e socievole e Dean si ritrova in piedi di fianco al biliardo prima che possa rendersene conto.</p>
<p>Una cameriera dal costume evocativo gli scocca un'occhiata maliziosa e gli mette tra le mani la sua terza birra.</p>
<p>“Dovevi venire due mesi fa, tesoro” gli dice ammiccante “Ti sarebbe piaciuta la Denver Beer Fest.”</p>
<p>Dean socchiude gli occhi e piega le labbra in un espressione compiaciuta.</p>
<p>“Anche così non è male, però” le sussurra sfoderando il suo miglior sorriso di repertorio.</p>
<p>Cas, che ti birra è solo alla prima, si limita a sollevare gli occhi al cielo, mantenendo all'apparenza una perfetta compostezza.</p>
<p>O almeno così spera.</p>
<p>La cameriera ruota attorno a Dean, gli strizza l'occhio e si allontana solo dopo aver fatto scorrere lentamente il dito sulla cintura dei suoi jeans.</p>
<p>Cas decide che quello è il momento di vuotare il boccale e prova a convincersi che non sarebbe un reato troppo grave, rinchiuderla <em>accidentalmente</em> nelle cucine.</p>
<p>Dean, invece, la segue con lo sguardo finché non sparisce dietro il bancone e quando finalmente si decide a voltarsi verso Cas, lo trova con le sopracciglie eloquentemente sollevate e le braccia incrociate al petto.</p>
<p>Gli rivolge uno sguardo innocente, poi alza le spalle e ha persino la sfrontatezza di mimare un “<em>Che c'è?!</em>” con le labbra.</p>
<p>Cas vorrebbe sbatterlo al muro e impegnarle in qualcosa di decisamente più piacevole, quelle labbra; e invece, si limita a ridere e scuotere la testa.</p>
<p>Lascia il tavolo da biliardo un'ora dopo, con due partite vinte all'attivo e diverse pacche sulle spalle; il suo sorriso è talmente radioso che Cas dimentica all'istante i suoi piani di vendetta.</p>
<p>Dean percorre lo spazio che li separa, ma prima di sedersi si porta alla sue spalle e gli deposita un bacio tra i capelli. Qualcosa nel petto di Castiel s'incendia, è una sensazione nuova che lo riempie di calore e orgoglio.</p>
<p>“Dean” dice soltanto, perché il suo nome già contiene <em>tutto</em>.</p>
<p>Quello si lascia cadere sulla sedia accanto e allunga il braccio verso la sua spalliera con un sorriso affettuoso.</p>
<p>Cas non l'ha mai visto così rilassato in pubblico, e se il locale non fosse così fumoso, avrebbe non poche difficoltà a spiegare il perché dei suoi occhi lucidi.</p>
<p>Tutto sommato il Far West gli piace, decide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dannazione che freddo!” esclama Dean chiudendo dietro di sé lo sportello del passeggero e barcollando pericolosamente.</p>
<p>Cas lo raggiunge sollevando il colletto della giacca e gli passa un braccio attorno ai fianchi per stabilizzarne l'equilibrio; ha perso il conto delle birre che Dean ha buttato giù, a dire il vero pure lui a vuotato diversi boccali.</p>
<p>“Stanotte nevicherà” constata con il naso all'aria e una nuvoletta di vapore che gli esce dalle labbra.</p>
<p>Intorno a loro il silenzio è quasi irreale, i loro respiri lievi amplificano l'assenza di ogni altro rumore.</p>
<p>Il rifugio è arroccato nella zona boschiva di Grand Lake, a nord; parte del lago da cui prende il nome è perfettamente visibile dalla veranda rialzata; anche quello è immobile come tutto il resto, nella notte gelida.</p>
<p>“Come mai finiamo sempre in luoghi così sperduti?” brontola Dean, cacciandosi in tasca le mani congelate, il movimento è sufficiente a fargli perdere di nuovo l'equilibrio.</p>
<p>“Così nessuno sarà costretto ad assistere ai tuoi miserabili post sbornia” gli propina Cas con tono saputo.</p>
<p>Dean si volta verso di lui e il suo sopracciglio inarcato sembra dire: “<em>Ma davvero, eh?</em>”</p>
<p>“La verità è che non vuoi che ti sentano mentre gridi di piacere” gli dice invece, gongolando malizioso.</p>
<p>“C..cos..? Non è vero!” sbotta Cas indignato, poi muove un passo indietro togliendogli l'appoggio e scoppia a ridere quando Dean manca la balaustra e finisce col sedere sui gradini della scala.</p>
<p>Dean borbotta qualcosa che suona come <em>traditore</em> e si massaggia il fondoschiena.</p>
<p>Anche Cas si sente decisamente brillo, per la verità, perché le ginocchia gli tremano, gli occhi di Dean sembrano più brillanti alla luce fioca della luna e il broncio che gli increspa le labbra è così tipico di lui che Cas vorrebbe solo posarci sopra la bocca.</p>
<p>Mentre si china, è il pensiero di essere autorizzato a farlo, a riempirlo di felicità.</p>
<p>Non è altrettanto felice, quando il suo stivale perde aderenza sul legno bagnato della scala e finisce sopra di lui.</p>
<p>Ride lo stesso, però.</p>
<p>Ride anche Dean, strizzando gli occhi e gettando la testa all'indietro.</p>
<p>“A..alzati...” cerca di dire, articolando il suono attorno ad una risata che lo sta quasi soffocando.</p>
<p>Cas puntella gli stivali e scivola di nuovo.</p>
<p>Quando si ritrova con il ginocchio indecorosamente premuto contro l'inguine di Dean e il naso a un centimetro dal suo collo, smette di ridere, e arrossisce come la prima volta che hanno condiviso così tanto contatto fisico.</p>
<p>“Dean” mormora posandogli le labbra sulla pelle.</p>
<p>La risata di Dean, s'impenna e perde il suono, si ritrae incassando la testa tra le spalle e tenta di scacciarlo, sebbene ormai non abbia quasi più fiato.</p>
<p>Cas pensa che non ci sia niente di più bello.</p>
<p>Rotola sulla schiena e quando riesce finalmente a rimettersi in piedi, Dean ancora non si è ripreso.</p>
<p>“La birra di Denver ti fa venire la sbronza allegra” commenta, afferrandogli il braccio per rimetterlo in piedi. “Ne riempirò il bagagliaio prima di ripartire.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean continua a ridere anche quando sono entrambi sotto la doccia.</p>
<p>“Com'è possibile che tu sia caduto per ben <em>due volte</em>” snocciola tra una risata e l'altra. “Non hai bevuto <em>niente</em>!”</p>
<p>Castiel gli afferra entrambi gli avambracci per evitargli una rovinosa caduta sulle piastrelle bagnate, ed evita di fargli notare che tre boccali di birra non sono propriamente <em>niente</em>.</p>
<p>Gli piace sentirlo ridere, però, forse è anche per quello che rimane in silenzio. Non vuole interrompere quell'allegria, sa che non dura mai molto.</p>
<p>A conferma di ciò, pochi istanti dopo, il gorgoglio della sua risata si attenua e Dean china la testa improvvisamente stanco, la fronte posata contro la sua spalla.</p>
<p>“Ci sei sempre stato per me” mormora.</p>
<p>E Cas che se lo aspettava, lo stringe talmente forte che l'acqua della doccia smette di scorrere tra i loro corpi.</p>
<p>“Esserci per te, Dean, è stata la prima scelta autonoma dopo millenni di cieca obbedienza” gli risponde.</p>
<p>“Non ti sei ancora pentito?” sbuffa quello.</p>
<p>Cas si china fino a che la bocca non è proprio sopra il suo orecchio: l'odore della sua pelle gli fa girare la testa.</p>
<p>“È ciò di cui vado più fiero” sussurra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La pelle di Dean brucia contro la sua schiena, sente le sue mani che la percorrono leggere, le dita che indugiano ai margini delle cicatrici che si è guadagnato da umano: un tempo lì aveva ali e un corpo di luce.</p>
<p>“Ti manca?” gli chiede Dean, sfoderando la sua innata capacità di leggergli nella mente nei momenti meno opportuni.</p>
<p>Cas piega le braccia sul cuscino e vi posa sopra la guancia.</p>
<p>“No” gli risponde.</p>
<p>Dean sbuffa di nuovo, scettico.</p>
<p>“Mi resta difficile crederlo” commenta.</p>
<p>Cas si solleva dal materasso e si volta per guardarlo negli occhi.</p>
<p>“Ti resta difficile credere che possa preferire il calore del contatto fisico? Il piacere che le terminazioni nervose irradiano in tutto il corpo, il desiderio che tende i muscoli e fa fluire il sangue più velocemente?”</p>
<p>Dean lo ascolta con occhi sgranati e sembra completamente lucido, adesso.</p>
<p>“Non credi che possa preferire una mente libera, piuttosto che una gabbia ipocrita dipinta di bianco ottico?”</p>
<p>Si siede sul letto e posa entrambe la mani sul suo volto.</p>
<p>“Sai cosa prova un angelo incarnato quando usa i sensi umani?”</p>
<p>Dean scuote la testa ammutolito.</p>
<p>“Niente!”</p>
<p>Lascia che una mano gli scenda lungo il collo fino a depositarsi sul suo petto e vorrebbe dirgli che quando gli sfiora la pelle, ogni molecola della sua sembra entrare in risonanza con un brivido.</p>
<p>Avvicina le labbra alla sua bocca e vorrebbe fargli sapere che il gusto e l'odore, adesso non li sente soltanto: gli entrano dentro.</p>
<p>E che la sua sagoma, qualunque sia l'intensità della luce che la illumina, è incisa a fuoco nei suoi occhi.</p>
<p>Sfiora appena il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni e lo sente gemere, e sa per certo, che quando sente la sua voce, si trova a casa.</p>
<p>“Per cui <em>no</em>” seguita. “Non rimpiango di non essere più un angelo.”</p>
<p>Si sdraia di nuovo sul materasso, la faccia quasi completamente affondata nel cuscino e sospira profondamente.</p>
<p>“E stanotte voglio sentire tutto, Dean.”</p>
<p>“Cas...” mormora quello semplicemente, prima di sdraiarsi su di lui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean, a letto, è rude solo con se stesso.</p>
<p>Con lui non lo è, e Cas pensa che in fondo poteva anche aspettarselo, ma è la prima volta che sta sotto e ha solo una vaga idea di quello che sta per provare.</p>
<p>Scopre quasi subito di essersi preoccupato per niente.</p>
<p>Dean lo prepara a lungo, usa la lingua e poi le mani, muove le dita lentamente, tanto che Cas pensa che finirà col venire contro il materasso.</p>
<p>Quando le sente scivolare via, il grugnito che gli prorompe dal petto, tradisce tutta la sua frustrazione.</p>
<p>Dean si china sulla sua schiena e gli lascia una scia umida di baci tra le scapole.</p>
<p>“Sei sicuro?” gli chiede poi, con voce roca e l'erezione immobile tra le sue natiche.</p>
<p>“Oh Dean” riesce ad articolare, non sa neanche lui come. “Oggi fai decisamente troppe domande.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quando Cas si sveglia il mattino dopo, il sole ancora non è sorto e la stanza è avvolta dalla penombra. Nel camino le braci della sera precedente sono diventate cenere e fuori dal riparo caldo delle coperte, l'aria è gelida.</p>
<p>Si sporge dal letto per recuperare una maglia e se la infila.</p>
<p>Dean, al suo fianco, dorme a pancia sotto abbracciando il cuscino, come faceva quando l'ha conosciuto, più di dieci anni prima, quando era solo un ragazzo.</p>
<p>Lo sembra ancora, per la verità, soprattutto quando i suoi lineamenti sono addolciti dal sonno.</p>
<p>Castiel l'ha vegliato così tante volte da non poterle contare e continuerebbe a farlo, se non dovesse dormire a sua volta.</p>
<p>Si lamenta, il suo respiro diventa all'improvviso affannoso e Cas gli posa una mano sulla nuca; anche questo l'ha fatto molte volte.</p>
<p>“Dean” chiama e lo osserva increspare la fronte, serrare le palpebre più forte e chiudere il pugno sulla federa del cuscino.</p>
<p>Cas trattiene il fiato e qualcosa dentro di lui s'incrina.</p>
<p>Vorrebbe poter stendere una mano su di lui e dissipare gli incubi che lo tormentano, come quando erano ancora l'angelo e l'uomo giusto, e invece può solo accarezzarlo e bisbigliare il suo nome, sperando di non svegliarlo troppo bruscamente.</p>
<p>Infine qualcosa rimpiange della sua natura angelica.</p>
<p>“B..basta... ti prego...” implora nel sonno e Cas non ha bisogno della grazia per capire cosa sta sognando: lo ricorda come ricorda l'ultimo respiro prima di morire e il primo, subito dopo essere tornato.</p>
<p>È l'istante in cui ha creduto di averlo perso per sempre; il momento in cui, negli antri fumosi dell'inferno, ha visto la sua anima spegnersi del tutto.</p>
<p>“N..no” biascica ancora.</p>
<p>E Castiel non riesce ad aspettare che esca da solo dal suo stato onirico: si sdraia di nuovo al suo fianco e lo trascina su di sé.</p>
<p>Dean spalanca gli occhi e boccheggia, un tremito lo scuote da capo a piedi.</p>
<p>“Ehi” lo chiama piano, poi posa una mano sulla sua spalla, laddove un tempo c'era la sua impronta e affonda l'altra nei suoi capelli.</p>
<p>“Sono qui, ricordi?” gli dice. “Sono sempre stato qui.”</p>
<p>Dean incastra il viso nell'incavo del suo collo e respira lentamente contro la sua pelle.</p>
<p>È diventato bravo a farlo, constata Cas tristemente, ma non glielo dice, tiene la mano allacciata alla sua spalla finché non si riprende.</p>
<p>Getta uno sguardo fugace alla finestra; dall'altro lato del vetro il sole inizia a sorgere e la neve ha già ricoperto tutto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Utah</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Valeva la pena spostarsi un po' a sud, non trovi?” commenta Dean accostando l'auto in uno dei punti panoramici offerti dalla strada dissestata e spegnendo il motore.</p>
<p>Castiel non risponde, fa un cenno col capo come se volesse annuire, ma niente più.</p>
<p>Ha la bocca socchiusa, come se non riuscisse a trattenere lo stupore, gli occhi spalancati ed entrambe le mani appoggiate al finestrino.</p>
<p>Dean l'ha visto così incredulo solo quando l'ha baciato la prima volta: è adorabile, ora come allora.</p>
<p>La Monument Valley si estende davanti a loro in un tripudio di rosso e oro, l'aria è tersa tanto che possono scorgere le guglie rocciose a chilometri di distanza e la luce calda del primo pomeriggio ne esalta i contorni rosi dal tempo.</p>
<p>È uno spettacolo quasi ultraterreno.</p>
<p>“Non dirmi che non hai mai visto niente del genere durante la creazione del mondo” aggiunge sorridendo benevolo di fronte a quell'evidente stupore.</p>
<p>Se avesse immaginato che un angelo caduto sarebbe stato così affascinato da una distesa infinita di rocce, avrebbe mandato al diavolo il loro viaggio a tappe e si sarebbe imbarcato con lui sul primo aereo diretto in Utah.</p>
<p>“Cas?” insiste sporgendosi e posandogli una mano sulla spalla.</p>
<p>“Non è la stessa cosa...” riesce a rispondergli, e sul suo profilo brilla qualcosa che a Dean sembra la scia umida di una lacrima.</p>
<p>Il suo sorriso si spegne un poco.</p>
<p>“Cas?” chiede incerto, stringendo la presa sulla sua spalla.</p>
<p>“Non è la stessa cosa con occhi umani” spiega quello con un filo di voce.</p>
<p>E questo Dean non riesce a capirlo, ma ha imparato da lui, che in quei momenti, due braccia strette addosso aiutano più di qualsiasi parola.</p>
<p>Così avvolge le sue attorno a Cas, gli posa il mento sulla spalla e lascia che i suoi occhi si perdano in quello stesso orizzonte.</p>
<p>Castiel sospira e appoggia la testa alla sua. “È bellissimo” mormora.</p>
<p>È solo un attimo, ma Dean sente il calore di quell'istante sciogliere nodi vecchi di decenni, dentro di sé.</p>
<p>“Sei felice?” gli chiede, prima che la commozione lo contagi.</p>
<p>Cas intercetta la mano che si muove sul suo petto e la copre con la sua.</p>
<p>“Moltissimo” gli risponde.</p>
<p>Dean chiude gli occhi ed esala un sospiro profondo.</p>
<p>“Anch'io” confessa d'un fiato.</p>
<p>Ammetterlo gli fa tremare le labbra di paura e Cas, che deve aver riconosciuto la vibrazione spaventata nella sua voce, si volta, gli posa le mani sulle guance e spegne quel tremore con la bocca.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Percorrono in auto la Monument Valley per buona parte della sua estensione, Dean non preme mai sull'acceleratore, non ha voglia di andarsene.</p>
<p>A dirla tutta, è abbastanza surreale la pace che prova: vorrebbe che quel pomeriggio non finisse mai e allo stesso tempo ne ha paura.</p>
<p>Quel dualismo lo sfinisce</p>
<p>Per questo, quando una delle guardie Navajo si avvicina alla panchina dalla quale stanno osservando l'ennesimo scorcio mozzafiato, avvisandoli che il percorso viene chiuso di notte, Dean accetta la sentenza rassegnato.</p>
<p>“Ce ne stiamo andando” si affretta a rispondere.</p>
<p>Del resto sono entrambi in condizioni pietose, con il naso arrossato dal freddo e quello che resta delle lacrime asciugate dal vento a irritargli la pelle.</p>
<p>Cas, accanto a lui, irrigidisce le spalle e sembra tornare alla realtà.</p>
<p>D'improvviso quel luogo non sembra più così magico.</p>
<p>Il tramonto tinge l'aria di un viola penitente e sembra riflettere con maggiore intensità sulle loro mani intrecciate.</p>
<p>Dean accenna a districarsi dalla presa, ma Cas lo trattiene e si volta verso la guardia.</p>
<p>“È possibile pernottare nella riserva?”chiede.</p>
<p>Dean gli lancia uno sguardo allarmato, perché davvero non ha bisogno di mettersi ulteriormente alla prova e in più si sente stanco e <em>vulnerabile</em>, e ha bisogno di tornare alle cose che conosce, anche se non sono belle, invece Cas gli risponde con un'occhiata intensa e una stretta di mano che vorrebbe essere rassicurante, ma che non riesce allo scopo.</p>
<p>La guardia Navajo li osserva con scrupolosa attenzione e si concede qualche istante prima di rispondere.</p>
<p>“C'è un resort di recente costruzione all'inizio del percorso” dichiara infine. “Oppure potete venire al villaggio con me.”</p>
<p>Dean scatta in piedi pronto a inforcare l'Impala e a guidare il più lontano possibile da quel luogo: la presa che ha su di lui è quasi insostenibile.</p>
<p>Ma Cas lo trattiene di nuovo, con una fermezza che Dean gli ha visto esercitare solo poche volte. Lo vede scambiare con la guardia lunghi sguardi silenziosi, finché questa non rompe il silenzio.</p>
<p>“Avete bisogno di rigenerarvi” asserisce. “Siete nel posto giusto.”</p>
<p>“Fantastico” borbotta Dean tra sé. “Spero di sopravvivere ai miei demoni.”</p>
<p>Cas gli posa una mano tra le scapole.</p>
<p>“Sei sempre stato più forte di loro” gli mormora in risposta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Muata è più giovane di loro e lavora come guardia da pochi mesi.</p>
<p>Dopo l'iniziale ritrosia, li conduce disinvolto in un villaggio non dissimile da quelli rurali che hanno incontrato in tutto lo Utah.</p>
<p>Dean lancia uno sguardo curioso al folcloristico accampamento disseminato di tende, che s'intravede sul lato opposto della via principale e quello gli sorride amichevolmente.</p>
<p>“È solo per fare un po' di spettacolo nei giorni di grande affluenza” spiega pratico.</p>
<p>Dean annuisce con animo un po' più leggero, se non altro quella è una cosa che capisce.</p>
<p>Cenano tutti e tre in una locanda che assomiglia più a una vecchia cucina e Castiel s'informa educatamente sui costumi della sua gente.</p>
<p>A Muata piace raccontare e a Dean piacciono le frittelle chippewa. Si trovano bene.</p>
<p>Molte leggende parlano della creazione. Castiel ride.</p>
<p>Quando viene nominato lo Skinwalker, Dean non riesce a trattenersi.</p>
<p>“Ne ho conosciuto uno, una volta” esclama con la bocca piena, e l'intera stanza ammutolisce e si volta verso di lui.</p>
<p>“Non gli ho fatto nulla!” si affretta ad aggiungere, mentre Cas si schiarisce rumorosamente la voce e Muata ride di gusto, curioso e incredulo.</p>
<p>Nella stanza che hanno preparato per loro ci sono due letti singoli, addossati alle due pareti. Insieme ad un tavolino e due sedie, compongono l'intero arredo della stanza.</p>
<p>Muata sussurra qualcosa alla locandiera in lingua Navajo, e sposta entrambi i letti fino a formarne uno solo al centro della stanza.</p>
<p>“Le mie scuse” chiarisce poi rivolto a entrambi. “Shadi non aveva capito.”</p>
<p>Dean si sente improvvisamente andare a fuoco e pensa che tutto sommato si sentiva più a suo agio in un covo di licantropi, magari potrebbe chiedere a Garth offrirgli asilo.</p>
<p>“Non è un problema” lo rassicura disinvolto Castiel, prima di voltarsi verso di lui e rivolgergli uno sguardo interrogativo. “Giusto, Dean?”</p>
<p>Lui lo fissa in silenzio per qualche istante, poi gli punta l'indice al petto.</p>
<p>“Ti odio” lo informa amabilmente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Tieni stretto ciò che è buono...”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fa caldo là dentro.</p>
<p>Fuori la temperatura sfiora lo zero.</p>
<p>La capanna sudatoria è un'altra delle idee di Castiel e Dean sta seriamente pensando d'imbavagliarlo e infilarlo nel bagagliaio dell'Impala.</p>
<p>Possibilmente prima che possa proporgli di danzare nudo alla luce della luna.</p>
<p>Lo sciamano versa una mistura liquida sulle pietre bollenti.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>...anche se è un pugno di terra.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>L'odore pungente che si sprigiona lo fa lacrimare.</p>
<p>Cas, seduto accanto a lui, non ha mai tolto la mano dal suo ginocchio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Tieni stretta la vita...”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Si sono spogliati quasi interamente prima di entrare, il braciere rende la stanza bollente, ma Dean rabbrividisce come se si trovasse ancora nella notte gelida.</p>
<p>Eppure è coperto di sudore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>...anche se è più facile lasciarsi andare.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>La capanna non è altro che una tenda a base circolare, sostenuta da rami di conifera e ricoperta di pelli e teli impermeabili.</p>
<p>Dean si concentra su quello, perché qualcosa di quella nenia entra nella sua testa lo fa <em>scivolare via</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>In ognuno albergano due lupi.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lo sciamano versa ancora la sua pozione sulle pietre.</p>
<p>Il fumo che s'innalza gli toglie la vista.</p>
<p>La testa gli gira.</p>
<p>Cas deve essersene accorto perché lo sente premere contro il suo fianco.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Uno è rimorso e colpa, l'altro amore e serenità.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>E Dean si sente tremare come se fosse in mezzo alla bufera e la sua pelle invece brucia, neanche stesse andando a fuoco, e non può essere normale, non può.</p>
<p>Ma forse lo è, perché il ragazzo che assiste lo sciamano gli porge prontamente una coperta.</p>
<p>È Cas che la prende e gliela avvolge attorno alle spalle.</p>
<p>Sono di Cas le mani che gli massaggiano la schiena, è suo il lieve odore che gli giunge con lo spostamento d'aria. Dean si aggrappa a quello.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Sono in lotta tra loro.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Continua lo sciamano.</p>
<p>Cas è dietro di lui ora, sente il respiro che s'infrange sul suo collo e le braccia, strettamente avvolte al suo torace.</p>
<p>“Quale lupo vincerà?” riesce a chiedere, solo perché Castiel è una roccia dietro la sua schiena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Quello che nutrirai, figliolo.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>E quella risposta lo spedisce nell'oblio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quando si risveglia ha addosso una coperta asciutta, la sua pelle è semplicemente tiepida e le braccia di Cas sono ancora attorno a lui.</p>
<p>“Dean” lo chiama e lui si sente un po' più se stesso.</p>
<p>“Bevi questo” continua, porgendogli una ciotola di terracotta che emana un odore dolciastro.</p>
<p>“Che roba è?” chiede ancora frastornato.</p>
<p>“Bevi” replica Cas serio.</p>
<p>Dean l'accontenta e il liquido che gli scende lungo la gola, placa l'arsura e il dolore che non si era reso conto di provare.</p>
<p>Posa la ciotola sul pavimento di terra battuta e la fronte sulla spalla di Cas.</p>
<p>“Mi sento come se mi fosse passato sopra un treno” gli dice, e forse s'inganna, ma gli sembra di sentire il sussulto di un singhiozzo nel petto di Cas.</p>
<p>Forse non è stato l'unico ad avere paura.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Non riesce a chiedere niente per sé, Dean ne è consapevole da tanto tempo.</p>
<p>Da quando aveva otto anni e alle rare volte in cui suo padre gli chiedeva cosa volesse, rispondeva con i desideri di Sam.</p>
<p>Il costante pensiero di non meritare nulla, lo rende incapace di chiedere qualcosa per sé, peccato che ne senta comunque la mancanza.</p>
<p>È come un buco nero, quell'assenza d'amore verso se stesso: sente freddo e il buco lo inghiotte.</p>
<p>L'ha capito solo ora, in quella capanna, che il freddo era dentro di lui, ed è come se glielo avessero tirato fuori.</p>
<p>Il corpo nudo di Cas, steso di fianco dietro di lui, è ciò di cui aveva bisogno, ma non è riuscito a dirlo; fortuna che Castiel l'ha capito lo stesso.</p>
<p>Lui capisce sempre.</p>
<p>“Mi dispiace” gli sta ripetendo con voce rotta. “Non avrei dovuto insistere.”</p>
<p>La mano che gli tiene sul petto è calda, Dean la copre con la sua.</p>
<p>“Sto bene” gli risponde. “Davvero.”</p>
<p>E Dean può sentirla, la tensione che abbandona il corpo di Cas, con l'unico profondo sospiro che esala. Poi lo stringe più forte a sé e gli posa le labbra sulla pelle della spalla.</p>
<p>“Dimmi cosa desideri, Dean, qualsiasi cosa” lo supplica. “Ho bisogno di sentirti chiedere.”</p>
<p>È un pensiero improvviso, ma anche incredibilmente semplice e Dean non capisce come abbia fatto a non comprenderlo prima: quanto deve essere stato difficile per Cas scegliere al posto suo interpretando i suoi desideri, anche e soprattutto quando lui per primo li negava o distorceva.</p>
<p>“Andrà bene...” seguita Cas, ma il tono è flebile e Dean può dire che non si aspetta davvero una risposta.</p>
<p>Forse è proprio per quello che riesce a farlo.</p>
<p>Perché vuole stupirlo in positivo per una volta.</p>
<p>O forse, perché semplicemente gli sembra un po' meno difficile, ora.</p>
<p>“Piano” gli dice. “Voglio farlo piano.”</p>
<p>Cas sussulta e scoppia a piangere.</p>
<p>Dean è sicuro che quello sia un pianto di gioia, ma non riesce a trattenersi comunque.</p>
<p>“Se preferisci, non lo facciamo...” aggiunge con tono leggero.</p>
<p>E Cas adesso sta ridendo, ne è sicuro, anche se non lo vede.</p>
<p>“Cas, io...” inizia poi, e non sa bene cosa dire, se 'scusa' o 'grazie', o 'ti amo'...</p>
<p>Ma Castiel lo batte sul tempo.</p>
<p>“Shhh...” gli mormora.</p>
<p>Poi si solleva su un gomito e gli ricopre di baci il profilo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Piano' per Cas, è <em>insopportabilmente lento</em>.</p>
<p>Dean ne prende atto, ingoiando l'ennesimo gemito.</p>
<p>È sempre sdraiato su un fianco, Cas non gli ha permesso di muoversi di un solo centimetro.</p>
<p>“Faccio io” gli ha detto, una mano sotto il suo stesso cuscino e l'altra che scivola umida sulla sua erezione.</p>
<p>S'interrompe solo per un istante, il tempo necessario a guidargli il ginocchio contro il petto e a penetrarlo con le dita, poi avvicina i fianchi e si spinge dentro di lui.</p>
<p>La mano torna sulla sua erezione: il calore è quasi insostenibile.</p>
<p>L'abbondante lubrificante rende l'attrito praticamente inesistente.</p>
<p>Le labbra alla base del collo gli provocano brividi su tutto il corpo.</p>
<p>Cas si muove con ritmo costante, esce quasi del tutto e poi rientra lentamente.</p>
<p>A Dean piace così tanto che vorrebbe durasse per tutta la notte, quando in realtà si sente già al limite.</p>
<p>Cas si ferma dentro di lui, spinge in profondità, muove il pollice sulla sua erezione e affonda il viso nei suoi capelli.</p>
<p>“Promettimi che da adesso, ti amerai come ti amo io” gli mormora ansimando.</p>
<p>Il piacere che esplode gli contrae i muscoli e gli toglie il respiro, affonda le dita nel lenzuolo e soffoca un gemito nel cuscino. Si spinge indietro, contro di lui, senza neanche rendersene conto e quando il piacere si attenua esala il respiro che stava trattenendo.</p>
<p>“N..non credo sia possibile” gli risponde Dean in un soffio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Nevada</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Te l'avevo detto che avremmo risolto il caso prima ancora di rendercene conto”</p>
<p>Dean ficca quello che resta di un sacco di sale nel bagagliaio dell'Impala e sbatte il portellone.</p>
<p>“Sarà anche stato un mafioso, in vita” seguita, infilandosi le chiavi dell'auto in tasca e incamminandosi verso le vie più trafficate di Las Vegas “ma il suo fantasma era decisamente di serie D.”</p>
<p>Cas gli rivolge un'occhiata divertita e lo affianca allungando il passo.</p>
<p>“Voglio dire” riprende, “non ha avuto nemmeno il tempo di fare danni. Abbiamo fatto un lavoro pulito, Cas. Efficace e pulito.”</p>
<p>“Non direi, <em>così</em> pulito” lo contraddice bonariamente, “considerata la quantità di bottiglie che hai mandato in frantumi, mentre ti ostinavi a voler colpire lo spettro con gli shuriken di ferro. Non credo saremo più i benvenuti al Red Rock Casinò.</p>
<p>Una risata sommessa gorgoglia nella gola di Dean.</p>
<p>“Bè, li abbiamo liberati dal fantasma, no? I danni collaterali capitano.”</p>
<p>Castiel vorrebbe ricordargli che impancare uno pseudo tiro al fantasma per sperimentare una nuova arma, non è propriamente un <em>effetto collaterale</em>.</p>
<p>“E <em>poi</em>” sottolinea Dean, “lo stavo tenendo impegnato solo il tempo necessario a permetterti di bruciare le sue reliquie. Quanto tempo ci vuole a sfondare una teca e dare fuoco a un paio di indumenti?”</p>
<p>Cas solleva gli occhi al cielo e scuote la testa.</p>
<p>“Il problema non era la teca” replica, “ma i due buttafuori che ne erano a guardia. Hai presente? Quelli che mi stavano usando come loro pungiball personale, mentre tu giocavi a freccette.”</p>
<p>“Ah, quelli” ride Dean, solo vagamente imbarazzato. “Te la stavi cavando benissimo.”</p>
<p>Cas gli posa una mano sulla spalla e lo costringe a fermarsi.</p>
<p>“Vedi il mio occhio?” gli dice sollevando eloquentemente il sopracciglio. “È viola.”</p>
<p>Un lampo di tristezza gli attraversa lo sguardo: è solo un momento, ma Cas si pente all'istante di aver sottolineato, seppur scherzosamente, il disagio di una ferita che era stata già catalogata come irrisoria.</p>
<p>Ma Dean ha ancora troppa adrenalina in circolo per farsi cogliere dalla malinconia.</p>
<p>“Se la metti così, allora...” inizia. Poi si avvicina, gli prende il volto tra le mani e gli bacia delicatamente l'occhio pesto. “Questo basta a farmi perdonare?”</p>
<p>Cas gli avvolge le braccia attorno.</p>
<p>“Neanche per sogno” gli mormora sulle labbra.</p>
<p>Dean ride e preme la bocca sulla sua e a Cas pare di non aver mai provato niente di più bello: il sorriso e il bacio di Dean in un unico contatto.</p>
<p>L'intensità di ciò che prova gli fa dimenticare dove si trova, cosa sta facendo e qualsiasi cosa avesse prima in mente.</p>
<p>Finché qualcuno non fa di quel sentimento, motivo d'insulto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Del primo pugno che Dean sferra, Cas nemmeno si accorge.</p>
<p>Nota l'assenza, questo sì, l'aria fresca sulle sue labbra ancora umide.</p>
<p>Ha sentito i commenti carichi d'odio che gli hanno rivolto, ma non ha realmente prestato attenzione, non con Dean che sorrideva sulla sua bocca.</p>
<p>È l'imprecazione che segue il colpo a fargli spalancare gli occhi.</p>
<p>“Figlio di puttana!” sbotta il passante che li ha insultati.</p>
<p>Dean non fiata, sferra il secondo diretto e incassa la risposta che gli arriva sul fianco.</p>
<p>Barcolla. Il tipo è il doppio del suo peso.</p>
<p>“Ti è andata male con me, ragazzo” gli dice sprezzante, mentre si asciuga il sangue che gli cola dal naso con la manica del giaccone. “Non ho mani delicate come voi froci.”</p>
<p>Dean non replica e Cas sente un brivido scorrergli lungo la schiena.</p>
<p>Ha uno sguardo gelido, immobile. Si prende del tempo mentre sposta il peso da una gamba all'altra, oscilla leggermente, assottiglia lo sguardo e Cas sa per certo che non finirà bene.</p>
<p>Non lo vedeva così dai tempi della Prima Lama, quando il Marchio di Caino era inciso a fuoco sulla sua pelle.</p>
<p>“Dean” prova a chiamarlo, ma non si aspetta davvero una risposta.</p>
<p>Non mostra neanche di averlo sentito.</p>
<p>Si muove veloce, sferra un sinistro e carica subito dopo un gancio di destro.</p>
<p>La sequenza spinge indietro il tipo di qualche passo, ma non lo mette fuori gioco: un ghigno sadico e sprezzante gli piega le labbra.</p>
<p>Lo sguardo di Dean invece è completamente vuoto e Cas non può accettare che succeda di nuovo; non sa esattamente cosa fare, sa che vuole fermare la rissa, prima che sia troppo tardi.</p>
<p>Non è mai stato particolarmente istintivo quando combatteva per l'esercito celeste: seguiva gli schemi, si atteneva agli ordini, i sentimenti non minavano il raggiungimento dei suoi scopi.</p>
<p>Da quando è umano, invece, sembra che non ci sia altro motore per le sue azioni, se non quello indotto da ciò che prova.</p>
<p>Per questo quando il loro avversario porta indietro la spalla, Cas s'infila in mezzo a loro e lascia che il gancio si schianti sulla sua faccia.</p>
<p>Dean sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, soffoca un <em>Cas</em> tra le labbra, poi si riscuote e sferra un montante dal basso dritto alla mascella del suo avversario, mandandolo a terra.</p>
<p>La polizia è su di loro in un istante.</p>
<p>Dean solleva gli occhi al cielo e le mani sulla testa.</p>
<p>Cas barcolla, ancora intontito dal colpo, e scivola con le ginocchia a terra.</p>
<p>Solleva lo sguardo su Dean, mentre li ammanettano entrambi e quello gli risponde con un'alzata di spalle noncurante.</p>
<p>A Cas l'unica cosa che importa è che i suoi occhi non siano più vuoti.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sam dice che possono trattenerti al massimo per stanotte” lo informa Cas allungando la mano sul tavolo e posandola sul suo pugno chiuso. Il cerchio metallico delle manette tintinna. A Cas le hanno tolte appena arrivati in centrale, del resto lui non ha colpito nessuno, le ha solo prese.</p>
<p>Dean non replica, solleva brevemente lo sguardo per poi tornare a fissare la superficie bianca.</p>
<p>“Ma è sicuro che non lo faranno.”</p>
<p>Annuisce impercettibilmente.</p>
<p>“Dice che ti vuole bene” aggiunge Cas, aumentando la stretta sul suo pugno serrato. “E che il mondo è pieno di imbecilli.”</p>
<p>“Sì, lo so” concede quello, sospirando profondamente.</p>
<p>“Dice anche che hai fatto bene a rompergli il muso.”</p>
<p>Alza lo sguardo e sorride tristemente.</p>
<p>“Sam ha detto questo?” chiede, sollevando le sopracciglia.</p>
<p>“Bé, in veste di fratello, non di avvocato.”</p>
<p>“Non è ancora avvocato” puntualizza Dean, tornando a fissare il tavolo.</p>
<p>“Dice che se sarà necessario, chiederà allo studio per il quale sta facendo il tirocinio d'intervenire, ma-”</p>
<p>“Non sarà necessario” conclude Dean. “Ho capito”</p>
<p>Il pugno si allenta e le dita s'intrecciano alle sue.</p>
<p>La centrale di polizia di Las Vegas è decisamente movimentata, ma la stanza dove li hanno condotti in attesa dell'agente che raccoglierà la loro deposizione, è tranquilla.</p>
<p>“Dice che è solo una formalità, dal momento che la polizia ha assistito alla scena.”</p>
<p>“L'ho colpito io per primo, Cas” gli fa notare Dean.</p>
<p>“Gli insulti sono partiti da lui” replica Cas. “E se ti azzardi a dire che ce li siamo meritati, sarò io a spaccarti il muso.”</p>
<p>A Dean sfugge un sorriso: non che voglia svalutare i pugni di Cas, sa per esperienza quanto siano efficaci, ride perché è più probabile che il mondo ruoti al contrario, piuttosto che Cas alzi le mani su di lui.</p>
<p>L'agente che apre la porta interrompe il flusso dei suoi pensieri.</p>
<p>È una donna dall'aria bonaria, prossima alla pensione; posa sul tavolo due bottigliette d'acqua e rivolge a entrambi uno sguardo curioso.</p>
<p>“Ok” esordisce. “ Prima d'iniziare, voi due ragazzi avete bisogno di qualcosa?”</p>
<p>Dean afferra la bottiglia, se la porta alle labbra con entrambe le mani ancora ammanettate e la svuota d'un fiato, poi accenna con la testa al volto livido di Cas.</p>
<p>“Apprezzerei se gli portaste del ghiaccio” risponde diretto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pomeriggio inoltrato sono liberi di andarsene.</p>
<p>Il tipo che Dean ha spedito al pronto soccorso ha lesioni lievi e non sporgerà denuncia, se nemmeno loro lo faranno.</p>
<p>Dean non ne ha nessuna intenzione.</p>
<p>La poliziotta sembra approvare.</p>
<p>“Se dovessimo portare avanti una denuncia ogni volta che scoppia una rissa...” commenta. Poi scuote la testa e si lascia andare contro lo schienale della sedia. “Las Vegas non è certo una città tranquilla.”</p>
<p>Li accompagna all'uscita e prima che oltrepassino la soglia da un colpetto sul braccio di Dean.</p>
<p>“E tu ragazzo mio” gli dice con tono materno. “Non credere a tutto quello che dicono certi coglioni.”</p>
<p>Cas soffoca la risata in un singulto e Dean gli lascia andare una gomitata nel fianco.</p>
<p>“Non lo farò” promette semplicemente, prima d'immettersi nel frastuono della via trafficata.</p>
<p>Non fa così freddo a Las Vegas, nonostante sia dicembre, e la sera è rischiarata dalle numerose insegne illuminate: sembra quasi giorno.</p>
<p>Dean si lascia cadere su di una panchina, non molto lontano dalla centrale.</p>
<p>“Come ti senti” gli chiede Cas, sedendosi accanto a lui.</p>
<p>“Non lo so, ma so che voglio andare a casa.”</p>
<p>E Cas sa che non si riferisce alla stanza d'albergo che hanno affittato quando sono arrivati in città: casa, per Dean, è sempre stato Sam.</p>
<p>Tira fuori di tasca il cellulare che gli hanno restituito in centrale e glielo porge.</p>
<p>“Chiamalo” gli dice.</p>
<p>Dean lo guarda come se gli avesse chiesto di affrontare una nuova apocalisse, poi afferra il telefono e spippola per qualche secondo, prima di premere invio.</p>
<p>Cas gli avvolge un braccio intorno alle spalle, lo schermo del telefono brilla nell'aria scura della sera per qualche secondo, prima di spegnersi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Sono fuori.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ti voglio bene anch'io, fratellino.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fa in tempo a leggere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quando Dean rientra nella camera d'albergo con il sacchetto della farmacia in mano, Cas è sdraiato sul letto con gli occhi chiusi e il braccio piegato appoggiato alla fronte.</p>
<p>La televisione è spenta, ma la stanza risuona ugualmente della musica e del brusio che proviene dalla strada.</p>
<p>Dean si siede sul lato del letto.</p>
<p>“Va tutto bene, Cas?” gli chiede posandogli una mano sul petto.</p>
<p>Castiel socchiude appena le palpebre</p>
<p>“Ho solo un po' di mal di testa” mormora piano.</p>
<p>Dean non stenta a crederlo, considerando le sue condizioni: ha un occhio nero e la parte sinistra del viso completamente tumefatta.</p>
<p>Estrae il ghiaccio istantaneo dal sacchetto della farmacia, lo sbatte sul tavolino e appena diventa freddo, lo posa sulla guancia di Cas.</p>
<p>Quello sussulta, risucchiando l'aria tra i denti.</p>
<p>“Scusa” gli sussurra Dean.</p>
<p>Ma Cas scuote la testa con noncuranza, il braccio che aveva sulla fronte scende fino a posarsi sul suo polso.</p>
<p>“Possiamo partire anche subito, se vuoi” gli dice. “Domani mattina saremmo già a Palo Alto. Potresti dare il buongiorno a Sam di persona.”</p>
<p>Dean sente il calore esplodergli nel petto al solo pensiero: sono stati separati troppo a lungo, lui e Sam.</p>
<p>“No” risponde tuttavia, posando il ghiaccio sul tavolino e frugando nel sacchetto fino ad estrarre la pomata che ha comprato. “Sono esausto” ammette “e anche tu. Partiamo tra un paio di giorni.”</p>
<p>Cas non risponde, si limita a chiudere di nuovo gli occhi mentre gli spalma la crema sulla parte contusa.</p>
<p>Dean sa che non è niente di grave e che entrambi hanno decisamente affrontato di peggio, ma non può fare a meno di pensare che ultimamente ogni loro caccia, per quanto semplice, si sia conclusa con Castiel sdraiato su un letto, ferito.</p>
<p>Per Dean, vedere la sofferenza sul suo volto, nascosta sotto un cipiglio di caparbio stoicismo, fa male quanto la lontananza da Sam. E da Jack.</p>
<p>E Dean non ha più voglia di stare male, se può evitarlo.</p>
<p>“Voglio chiudere definitivamente con la caccia” dichiara deciso.</p>
<p>Cas spalanca gli occhi, la sua espressione si addolcisce e qualcosa di simile alla commozione gli inumidisce le ciglia.</p>
<p>“Vieni qui” gli risponde semplicemente, allargando le braccia.</p>
<p>Dean si toglie gli scarponi e si sdraia al suo fianco.</p>
<p>Con la testa sulla sua spalla e la mano aperta sul petto, non gli sembra più così difficile cambiare vita.</p>
<p>Anzi, gli sembra la cosa più facile e <em>ovvia</em> del mondo.</p>
<p>“Mi dispiace di averci messo così tanto tempo a capirlo, Cas” sussurra.</p>
<p>Cas si volta appena e gli posa le labbra tra i capelli.</p>
<p>“No” lo corregge. “Sei stato grande, come sempre.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>California</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Questo?”</p>
<p>“Oh andiamo, Cas” replica Dean, guardandosi intorno in cerca di un'alternativa. “Possiamo fare di meglio.”</p>
<p>Castiel sospira e si caccia le mani in tasca.</p>
<p>“Finiremo con il dover pernottare qui” commenta bonario.</p>
<p>“Neanche per sogno!” sbotta Dean. “Siamo a meno di due ore da Palo Alto, arriveremo in tempo per pranzo” replica.</p>
<p>Poi si china sull'abete che ha di fronte, ne osserva il tronco e gli lancia un'occhiata soddisfatta.</p>
<p>“Questo è perfetto”.</p>
<p>“Non riusciremo a farlo entrare in auto”.</p>
<p>“Sì invece. Devo farti un elenco di <em>cosa</em> siamo riusciti a far entrare, nel corso degli anni, nel bagagliaio della mia bambina?”</p>
<p>Castiel si trattiene dal ricordargli che non ha bisogno di elencargli un bel niente, dal momento che la maggior parte delle volte, lui c'era.</p>
<p>“Sono sicuro che in nessuna di quelle occasioni avevi l'auto ingombra di decorazioni e luci intermittenti. Per non parlare della renna canterina”.</p>
<p>Dean assottiglia lo sguardo e gli lancia un'occhiata furente.</p>
<p>“Stai cercando di rovinarmi lo spirito natalizio?</p>
<p>Cas ride, aggancia gli indici ai passanti dei jeans e se lo tira contro.</p>
<p>“Credimi” gli mormora a un centimetro dalle labbra. “Questa è l'ultima cosa che vorrei.”</p>
<p>“Bene” dichiara Dean ritraendosi. “Perché questo abete viene con noi, a costo d'infilarlo per traverso sui sedili posteriori.”</p>
<p>Cas ride di nuovo.</p>
<p>Il sole della California fa capolino attraverso lo strato di nubi del primo mattino e la giornata si preannuncia calda.</p>
<p>Dean si sfila la giacca e gliela getta, poi si arrotola le maniche della camicia e si china per sollevare l'abete dal tronco.</p>
<p>La vetta barcolla, ma Dean sembra irremovibile.</p>
<p>“Andiamo?” lo sollecita dopo un istante.</p>
<p>E Cas pensa che potrebbe andare con lui anche in capo al mondo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guai a te se pronunci quelle parole” lo avverte Dean, mentre osserva sudato e ansimante il risultato di un'ora di lavoro.</p>
<p>Cas sa di non aver bisogno di dire niente: il <em>te l'avevo detto </em>aleggia impietoso nell'aria, proprio come la punta dell'abete appena comprato, che sporge del finestrino per mezzo metro abbondante.</p>
<p>“Se ci ferma la Stradale, dirò che è per una buona causa” commenta poi tra sé, la fronte contrita e un broncio a increspargli le labbra.</p>
<p>Castiel non riesce ancora a credere che da quel momento in poi, i loro problemi si ridurranno a trovare la migliore angolazione per ficcare nell'auto un albero di Natale.</p>
<p>Il solo pensiero lo rende talmente felice che non può trattenersi dal passargli un braccio sulle spalle e schioccargli un bacio sonoro sulla guancia.</p>
<p>“Non ci fermeranno” decreta risoluto, gli angoli della bocca sollevati in un sorriso. “Passeremo per strade secondarie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alla pattuglia che li ferma un'ora dopo, Dean racconta che si è da poco risvegliato da un coma durato quasi quindici anni e che questo è il primo Natale che festeggia.</p>
<p>È quella la sua buona causa.</p>
<p>La sua felicità.</p>
<p>Cas non ha neanche bisogno di fingere commozione.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quando arrivano all'indirizzo che Sam gli ha inviato, il sole è perpendicolare sulle loro teste e nell'abitacolo dell'auto comincia a fare decisamente caldo.</p>
<p>Dean abbassa il finestrino sbuffando, si sfila la camicia e afferra una bottiglietta d'acqua dal cruscotto.</p>
<p>Cas seduto accanto a lui, scruta le case che si ergono sul margine della via.</p>
<p>“È là” gli dice, posandogli una mano sul ginocchio e accennando con la testa ad una piccola casa rientrante, parzialmente coperta dagli alberi.</p>
<p>Dean imbocca il vialetto ombroso e la sensazione di pace è così intensa che tenere il motore acceso gli pare un affronto.</p>
<p>Parcheggia e scende. Registra distrattamente il rumore di un altro sportello che si chiude e sa che Cas è dietro di lui, ma non riesce a fermarsi, ad <em>aspettare</em>, non con Sam a pochi metri da lui.</p>
<p>Si volta e gli rivolge uno sguardo mesto di scuse, ma Cas annuisce semplicemente.</p>
<p>“Vai, Dean” lo incoraggia sereno.</p>
<p>E Dean un po' si sente impacciato, perché non vede suo fratello da due anni e quando si sono separati... bé, non era pienamente padrone di sé. Non lo è neanche ora a dire il vero, ma se potesse tornare indietro non si allontanerebbe mai da lui, non vuole lasciare più nessuno degli affetti che lo fanno sentire a casa.</p>
<p>Il vialetto si snoda dopo la prima curva e nel suo campo visivo compare una facciata verniciata di fresco. È di un tenue color crema e l'odore della vernice ancora permea l'area.</p>
<p>Sam, seduto sui gradini del portico, ha lo sguardo già puntato su di lui; Dean sa che ha riconosciuto il motore dell'Impala.</p>
<p>Abbozza un sorriso che prontamente viene ricambiato.</p>
<p>E forse sono i pantaloni della tuta o i capelli più lunghi di quanto li ricordasse, ma suo fratello sembra molto più giovane.</p>
<p>Vederlo circondato da tomi e appunti riporta indietro anche lui; a sere afose, quando le falene sfarfallavano attorno all'unica lampada sul portico di Bobby, e un sasso posato su un plico di fogli impediva che volassero via, sotto la spinta della brezza estiva.</p>
<p>A Dean sembrano passate dieci vite da allora e anche all'epoca, quella pace, era più speranza che realtà. Non riesce a credere che suo fratello sia riuscito a conquistarla.</p>
<p>Gli manca il fiato, il suo <em>ehi Sammy... </em>esce come un sussurro, ed è abbastanza sicuro che il suo sorriso si sia irrimediabilmente spento per far largo a qualcosa che gli annoda la gola e gli punge gli occhi.</p>
<p>Abbassa lo sguardo sui suoi piedi, perché davvero non ha bisogno di mostrare tutto questo al suo fratellino, ma quando lo rialza, Sam si catapulta tra le sue braccia.</p>
<p>Anche il suo odore è quello di una volta, pensa Dean, mentre affonda il viso tra i suoi capelli; non ha più il sentore acre della cenere, ma un retrogusto dolciastro che gli ricorda il borotalco e la coperta di lana di quando era poco più che neonato.</p>
<p>“Mi sei mancato” biascica Sam contro la sua spalla e mentre lo dice, il suo respiro si spezza, sobbalza in singulti, e Dean non si stupisce più di tanto quando incomincia a sentire una parte umida sulla sua maglietta.</p>
<p>Lo stringe un po' più forte, per un istante, e vorrebbe dirgli che anche lui gli è mancato, ma l'unica cosa che riesce a fare è scostarsi leggermente e prendergli il volto tra le mani.</p>
<p>“Non sei cambiato affatto, fratellino” gli dice con tono leggero. “Ancora ti pulisci il <em>naso </em>sui miei vestiti.”</p>
<p>Sam ride e si asciuga il viso con la manica della felpa. Poi getta uno sguardo alle sue spalle e lo oltrepassa per andare ad abbracciare Castiel.</p>
<p>“Venite” dice poi ad entrambi, con il naso e gli occhi ancora arrossati. “Jack non vede l'ora di salutarvi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mi stai dicendo che ti sei beccato l'influenza proprio il giorno del nostro arrivo?” domanda Dean incredulo, dopo aver individuato la sagoma di Jack sul divano davanti alla tv, avvolta in tre strati di coperte.</p>
<p>Jack solleva lo sguardo nel momento in cui sente la sua voce e il suo naso è persino più rosso di quello di Sam.</p>
<p>“Bé, questo è ciò che succede quando si decide di fare un bel tuffo nell'oceano in pieno dicembre, solo per far colpo su una ragazza” commenta suo fratello.</p>
<p>“Oh, se è così, allora...” riprende Dean, ma non riesce a dire altro, perché Jack si è già districato dal suo bozzolo di coperte e si è gettato su di loro, un braccio attorno al collo di ciascuno.</p>
<p>“Stai andando a fuoco, ragazzino” commenta, posandogli la mano sulla schiena bollente, ma non gli sfugge come le labbra di Cas si siano serrate in una linea rigida e di come la sua fronte sia increspata nel tentativo di trattenere l'emozione.</p>
<p>Jack dal canto suo, non ha altrettanto autocontrollo e quando si stacca da loro, il suo volto è ancora più disastrato di prima.</p>
<p>Apre la bocca nell'intento di rispondere, ma la richiude subito dopo senza emettere un suono e quando barcolla, Cas lo avvolge di nuovo tra le sue braccia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alla fine, di alberi di Natale ne fanno due e dall'ingresso quasi non si riesce a passare.</p>
<p>Sam non si scompone quando si rende conto che lui e suo fratello hanno fatto praticamente gli stessi acquisti.</p>
<p>“Del resto, il Natale in casa Winchester è sempre stato <em>alternativo</em>” commenta sollevando le spalle con noncuranza.</p>
<p>Dean scopre che uno dei fili di luci intermittenti non funziona e per lui diventa motivo di principio ripararlo.</p>
<p>Dopo aver messo a soqquadro l'intera cantina, -perché <em>Sammy, come fai a sopravvivere senza attrezzi?!</em>- manda in corto circuito l'impianto elettrico del piano terra, costringendo Cas a togliere l'elettricità dal pannello di controllo.</p>
<p>Sam non si scompone nemmeno per quello.</p>
<p>Sfodera l'interminabile scorta di candele ereditate da Rowena e le dissemina ovunque prima che faccia buio.</p>
<p>“Da bambino ho sempre sognato di passare la vigilia di Natale a lume di candela” commenta semplicemente.</p>
<p>E Dean se lo ricorda, quello scricciolo di fratellino, che lo supplicava con occhi enormi di convincere papà a trascorrere un Natale tradizionale.</p>
<p>Non c'è mai riuscito.</p>
<p>Ora può farlo, però.</p>
<p>“Puoi avere il tuo lume di candela, se lo desideri Sam” gli risponde. “Ma domani mattina, dopo che avrò comprato degli attrezzi -<em>sai, quelle cose che si usano per fare manutenzione nelle case- </em>riparerò tutto e per la vigilia potrai scegliere l'illuminazione che vorrai.”</p>
<p>Sam solleva gli occhi al cielo, ma quando si riposa su di lui, il suo sguardo è carico d'affetto e certo non ha bisogno di dire niente.</p>
<p>Jack è talmente emozionato che nemmeno la febbre riesce a tenerlo fermo, alla fine è Cas a selezionare Netflix sul televisore e a sedersi accanto a lui sul divano per tenerlo tranquillo. Dean che è pienamente consapevole di ruotare intorno a loro come un satellite, viene a patti con la propria agitazione in favore del bracciolo.</p>
<p>“La ragazza” gli chiede dopo qualche istante di proiezione. “Quella del tuffo. Sei riuscito a conquistarla, almeno?”</p>
<p>Ma Jack, con la testa posata sulla spalla di Castiel, si è già addormentato.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Nel suo sogno, Dean sta guidando l'Impala.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Suo padre, seduto sul sedile del passeggero, stringe il freno a mano come quando gli ha insegnato a guidare.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Il paesaggio dietro il vetro del finestrino è inondato di sole: è una bella giornata.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>La prima curva compare all'improvviso, Dean si acciglia, ma continua a seguire l'asfalto.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dopo la seconda la strada si restringe, i tornanti si avvolgono su se stessi sfidando le leggi della fisica.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Tieni il controllo” gli ricorda suo padre.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Le gomme stridono ogni volta che ruota il volante.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Tieni il controllo” ribadisce, accanto a lui.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>La salita diventa irta, la discesa sdrucciolevole.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>L'auto sbanda.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Tieni il controllo!” grida suo padre.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Dean smette di respirare.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>La strada dissestata fa sobbalzare la vettura: l'assetto delle ruote diventa impossibile da tenere, Dean pianta le unghie nel volante e s'impone d'incanalare aria.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Non mollare, figliolo!” tuona di nuovo suo padre, ma la voce gli giunge dall'esterno.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>John Winchester non è più seduto accanto a lui.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dean si guarda intorno sgomento.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Non ci riesco!” riesce a gridare prima che la strada lo inghiotta.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Precipita nel buio.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spalanca gli occhi prima dell'impatto e si ritrova seduto in un groviglio di lenzuola, sudato fradicio e con il cuore che gli romba come un tamburo nel petto.</p>
<p>L'altra metà del letto è sfatta, ma vuota.</p>
<p>E per un attimo Dean teme che Castiel sia scomparso come suo padre nel sogno.</p>
<p>Ma la porta si spalanca in quello stesso istante e Cas è davanti a lui.</p>
<p>“Dean” lo chiama.</p>
<p>Nemmeno il tempo di aprire bocca e si ritrova le sue braccia avvolte attorno.</p>
<p>“È tutto ok” gli sussurra contro l'orecchio. “Tutto ok. Sono qui.”</p>
<p>C'è qualcosa nelle mani di Castiel, su e giù per la sua schiena, capace di riportare la strada infernale del suo incubo, al semplice viale assolato che era.</p>
<p>Cas non è più una creatura celeste, ma evidentemente qualche miracolo riesce ancora a farlo.</p>
<p>O forse è proprio nel perdere le sue capacità sovrannaturali che è riuscito a comprendere la potenza del libero arbitrio e ad averne fiducia, perché per aiutarlo a tenere il controllo, Cas non regge il volante al posto suo, semplicemente gli mostra la strada per quello che è.</p>
<p>Senza bene e senza male.</p>
<p>Una strada che può percorrere anche se nessuno siede sul sedile del passeggero.</p>
<p>E questa è decisamente una cosa nuova per lui: ha sempre avuto paura di rimanere solo.</p>
<p>“Mi dispiace Dean” mormora Cas, risalendo con una mano fino alla nuca. “Ero con Jack. La febbre si è alzata.”</p>
<p>Dean respira profondamente contro la sua spalla, si concentra sulla strada assolata e si costringe a staccarsi da lui.</p>
<p>“Sto bene” gli dice. “Torna da lui.”</p>
<p>Cas lo scruta dubbioso e Dean riesce ad abbozzare un sorriso sincero.</p>
<p>Mentre lo fa, scopre che si sente orgoglioso di se stesso e quella sensazione è così potente da rimetterlo in piedi e spingerlo verso la porta ancora spalancata della loro stanza.</p>
<p>“Che aspetti?” vocia bonario. “Vai da lui. Io farò uno spuntino notturno.”</p>
<p>Castiel lo fissa ancora per qualche istante, poi gli posa una mano sulla spalla e un bacio sulla guancia.</p>
<p>“Va bene” cede alla fine. “Ma prima di tornare a letto, chiamami.”</p>
<p>Dean solleva gli occhi al cielo e si decide ad annuire solo quando la stretta sulla sua spalla aumenta d'intensità.</p>
<p>“Sto bene” ribadisce, prima di sparire nel corridoio buio.</p>
<p>E per la prima volta ci crede anche lui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quando arriva in cucina, Dean si rende conto che dormire tutta la notte, per un Winchester -uno qualsiasi a quanto pare- non è così scontato.</p>
<p>Sam si aggira per la stanza con un toast nel piatto in bilico tra le mani, i capelli arruffati da un sonno inquieto e i piedi nudi illuminati dal riverbero azzurrino della tv.</p>
<p>“Ehi Sammy” lo chiama.</p>
<p>Quello sussulta e dopo avergli rivolto una breve occhiata, tira un sospiro di sollievo.</p>
<p>“Cristo, Dean...” borbotta, il piatto che ancora trema tra le sue mani.</p>
<p>E Dean si sente un' idiota per aver pensato di essere l'unico alle prese con gli incubi e tutte quelle stronzate che gli fottono il cervello, quando era abbastanza evidente che anche Sam avesse un fardello pesante quanto il suo.</p>
<p>“Tutto bene?” gli chiede in tono pacato.</p>
<p>“Cos... sì, sì Dean” replica convinto. “È tutto apposto. Davvero.”</p>
<p>“Ok. Ok allora.”</p>
<p>Rimangono in silenzio, uno di fronte all'altro per qualche istante, poi Sam afferra un piatto, armeggia nella dispensa e gli porge un'enorme fetta di torta.</p>
<p>“Sai” inizia con tono un po' incerto. “Il vecchio Scotty, che abita dall'altro lato della via, andrà in pensione il mese prossimo.”</p>
<p>Dean prende il piatto e si siede al tavolo.</p>
<p>“Lui...ehm” si schiarisce la voce Sam “ha un'officina. Certo, avrebbe bisogno di alcuni lavori, ma...”</p>
<p>Dean inarca un sopracciglio.</p>
<p>Sam prende fiato.</p>
<p>“Non ha figli” seguita. “Raggiungerà sua sorella in Arizona e metterà in vendita anche la casa, per cui...”</p>
<p>Respira di nuovo e posa entrambi i palmi sul tavolo.</p>
<p>“La scelta è vostra ovviamente, ma se tu volessi restare, questa sarebbe un'ottima occasione e-”</p>
<p>“Sam?”</p>
<p>“Non devi decidere subito.”</p>
<p>“Sam.”</p>
<p>“Sì, ecco” si passa le dita tra i capelli. “A me e a Jack farebbe piacere se voi... <em>restaste</em>.”</p>
<p>“Restiamo.”</p>
<p>“Cos...” Sam solleva gli occhi incredulo. “Davvero?”</p>
<p>“Era già deciso” gli conferma. “Fin dall'inizio.”</p>
<p>Il volto di Sam s'illumina in un sorriso grandioso.</p>
<p>Non dice niente.</p>
<p>Gira intorno al tavolo e lo abbraccia con trasporto.</p>
<p>Poi raggiunge il frigo, estrae due birre, le stappa e ne porge una a suo fratello.</p>
<p>“Brindiamo?” gli chiede.</p>
<p>“Brindiamo.” gli risponde lui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>FINE.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Eccoci finalmente alla fine. ^_^</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Spero che questa storia sia stata una lettura accettabile e un piacevole passatempo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Io la ricorderò a lungo, questo è certo, non fosse altro per il google maps del mio cellulare che ora nel tragitto casa/lavoro imposta in automatico i tempi di percorrenza tra Denver e Oljato (più raramente Las Vegas – Palo Alto), insieme al meteo degli States, di cui ormai ricevo notifiche pure nella schermata di blocco.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ma va bene così, mi terrò stretta l'illusione che questo viaggio (in un anno in cui muoversi da casa è stato pressoché impossibile) non sia ancora finito. ^_^</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ringrazio chiunque abbia avuto il coraggio di leggere e ascoltare i miei deliri, a tutte quelle meravigliose anime che mi hanno fatto sapere cosa ne pensavano di questa storia e a coloro che l'hanno seguita con pazienza in giro per gli States.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>E voi? Quale stato avete preferito?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fatemi sapere. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Buon Anno a tutti!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Joy</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>